Lost and Found
by germancutie88
Summary: What Happens the greatest assassin of all time has a baby with the beautiful high elf? Brittani is what happens. Follow Brittani as she falls into a love triangle and gets called on to fufill a prophecy. Who will she choose? Will she overcome her inner demons along the way. Will the men in Brittani's life calm the darkness in her soul?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this story just came to me the other day and I had to publish it. This is a lord of the rings Warhammer crossover. I have never played that game a day in my life I just heard someone mention dark elves so I looked it up so all of my information comes from research online. So I am sorry if I get something wrong. It is fanfiction after all. So just to give you a heads up Arwen had a baby 10 years before the ring with Shadowblade a dark elf. She is with Aragorn in this story. I will have plenty of back story. Brittani/Iman is mixed like black and white girl. Not going to lie I am horrible with making up names so i used mine lol. Anyway I also have a thing for Sendhil Rammamurthy so he will be in this story as well. Don't judge me! I hope you guys like this story.**

 _When the writing is like this it's the character thinking to themselves_

 _ **When its like this its Elvish.**_

She was running. This was the second time this week she found herself trying to get away from him. When Joey and Britt fought it was bad. Things always became violent. Tonight he was relentless. She saw something she shouldn't have. It wasn't like she was going to tell anyone. Joey had to know that. Even through his cocaine induced haze he had to realize she would never tell a soul. She just wanted to leave. She didn't want to be here anymore. So she grabbed her big duffle she kept packed in case of emergencies. Her purse and got the fuck out of there. Hoping he wouldn't see her trying to leave but he did. Now he was in hot pursuit.

Brittani just couldn't take it anymore. She loved him but enough was enough. She ran down the hallway and down the stairs hoping he wouldn't be able to catch her. Too late. He grabbed her hair and kicked her down the rest of the stairs. Hovering over her he slapped her again and again and again. "Joey please stop. I didn't say anything about what I saw" Brittani cried out. "Then why the fuck did two of Brickston's guys come here questioning me. They asked me if I knew anything about the robbery. They also made it their issue to ask me if my pretty little girlfriend was around. Now why would they ask me something like that huh?" Joey said while dragging a screaming Brittani across the floor. "I don't fucking know, maybe because Brickston wants to fuck me? He wants me. He tells me constantly how he wants me to leave a piece of shit loser like you!" she yelled spitting blood in his face. That was it. In a blind rage he punched her twice and stood up. The last thing she remembered was Joey's boot coming towards her face and then darkness.

Brittani was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming because it was the same dream she had been having for the past 7 months. It was always the same. A woman whose complete face she couldn't see, was singing to her and brushing her hair. She had no idea what language the woman was singing in but it was beautiful none the less. The woman had pale skin that seemed to glow and grey eyes that almost appeared to be dark blue. Her long black inky hair was brushed to the side in a loose braid. When the woman was done singing she would always tell the little girl to go to bed. That's when the dream would always end. Brittani would recognize that voice anywhere. In fact once she thought she did. She had heard a woman weeping and calling her name. She never did find the source of the weeping and later she chalked it up to being high. Which was a common occurrence for her.

She awoke to the sound of running water. It wasn't from a faucet, it was like an out in nature kind of running water or some kind of fountain. It smelled woodsy. Groggily opening her eyes she realized she was in the woods. _Did that fucker try to dump my body?_ She thought. Trying to sit right up she realized that was a bad idea. She definitely had at least two broken ribs. Bracing herself and rolling over she cried out in pain. He had really did a number on her. He had never hit her this bad before. Leaving her in the middle of the woods he must have thought he killed her.

Brittani used the support of a nearby tree to help her stand up. She took in her surroundings. Her duffle was a few feet in between her and the stream she had heard when coming to. Hunched over she slowly walked to her bag. Crying out in pain along the way. It felt like it took her and hour to reach her bag. Sitting down she noticed her purse there too. _How fucking nice of him to leave me my shit while dumping me in the woods._ Rummaging through her bag she noticed that everything was there. That bastard didn't take anything out. Grabbing her purse she reached for her cell phone. _No fucking service. Fucking awesome._ Whatever shred of hope or positive thinking she was holding onto she lost it in that moment. Her face showed distress. She began to cry. Not a light sob. It was a guttural cry. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to survive in the woods. She was a city girl. She had no idea how she was going to survive. After about 15 minutes she pulled herself back together. Wiping her big green eyes she tried standing. She couldn't, it hurt too bad. Sobbing lightly she began to scoot over to the stream with her bag in tow.

It took her an hour to reach the stream. Glancing into the water she noticed she looked terrible. Reaching into her bag she squeezed some soap onto her hand and began to clean her face. With her face clean she was able to inspect it better. Her right eye was swollen and bruised. Her lip was split open but not bleeding. Her left cheek had a gash that looked like she would need stitches to heal properly. Her golden brown skin would definitely be scarred after this ordeal. Her hair had seen better days but wasn't that bad. _Go figure._ She mused to herself. Pulling out her hair brush she began to brush her long black silky curls.

Brittani Panicked for a second. Her necklace. Grabbing around her neck she breathed a sigh of relief. It was the only thing she had that reminded her of her birth parents. Well she assumed it was her birth parents that had given it to her. It was a gold Ankh symbol with a snake wrapped around the bottom. The words 'Tinu' written in a white stone. She had no idea what it meant and neither did google. She figured it was just a pet name her parents had given her.

Realizing she wasn't going to be able to head anywhere soon she grabbed a sweater out if her bag and her headphones. She would sleep here for the night and then in the morning try to make it out of these woods. She was not going to give up. Plugging in her headphones to her iPod she let Erykah Badu croon through the earbuds. Leaving one earbud out so she could listen for any strange noised, Brittani began to drift off. Before she could fall asleep she saw a figure walking towards her.

Sitting up in a hurry she cried out from the pain in her ribs. It was a man walking towards her and he was dressed funny. He was also carrying what appeared to be a bow and a quiver of arrows with him. He was tall. That was saying a lot considering she was 5'10. He had long blonde hair that was braided on the sides and blue eyes. _What the fuck are his ears pointed?_ Brittani thought she must have been suffering some head trauma because that was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. He wasn't alone he was with another man. This man was shorter but had broad muscles and long black hair that came to his shoulders. He was carrying a sword. _Great black girl alone in the woods with 2 crazy ass white boys. This is it I'm about to fucking die._

Brittani was scared. The only weapon she had was an old pocket knife a foster dad had given to her years ago. "Please don't kill me. I have no idea where I am and I'm hurt. If you could please just get me to a gas station I can handle it from there. I can pay you please…" Brittani sobs cutting off her words. The blonde spoke first. "Why would we kill you and what is a gas station?"

"What do you mean what is a gas station? You know where you get gas for your car. Look please just fucking help me!" she screamed. The dark haired man spoke next. "My name is Aragorn and this is Legolas. What is your name?" He smiled warmly. Looking into his eyes Brittani saw kindness. She was usually wary of strangers but something about this man's eyes told her he wasn't going to harm her.

"Brittani."

"Well Brittani it is a pleasure to meet you. Sorry for my friend's lack of manners, pleasantries aren't his thing." Smiling back at him she nodded her head.

"Can you walk?"

"If you could help me stand I could probably manage."

"No I was only asking to assess your injuries. To make sure your legs were uninjured."

"Oh, well no they aren't I think I might have a few broken ribs though." She gestured underneath her breast on her left side. "Do you mind if I take a look?" Hesitantly she shook her head. _No need for modesty right now_ , she thought to herself. Aragorn laid her back and Brittani lifted up her shirt exposing her ribs. Noticing her necklace Aragorn's eyes widened. He asked her "where did she get such a necklace?" while gesturing for Legolas to come take a look.

Keeping her eyes trained on Legolas she told Aragorn that "it was given to her by her parents or at least that's what she assumed seeing as how she couldn't remember."

"I know who gave you that necklace" Aragorn told her pointedly. Jerking her head towards Aragorn she searched his face for any hint of lying. Finding none she herself found the courage to ask him "Who?" It was Legolas who spoke this time. "Your father and mother."

He helped her sit up. "Well duh I just told you that." Brittani said rolling her eyes. Legolas getting irritated rephrased his previous statement. "I mean I know your mother and recognize this symbol."

"You know my mom? Is she alive? Are you like my brother or something?"

Aragorn chuckled. "No he is not your brother. Brittani you have been lost to her for 21 years and for whatever reason we have found you. We will take her to you and all will be explained."

Barely holding back the tears in her eyes Brittani nodded her head. Aragorn scooped her up and they started walking towards their horses. Legolas mounted his horse and Aragorn gently placed Brittani in his arms. "You will ride with Legolas his horse is faster. You need to be treated for your injuries. I believe an infection has begun you are hot with fever." Without giving her a chance to respond Legolas took off at full speed. Brittani was tired. Did they really know who her mom was? Or was she just dreaming? She could barely keep her eyes open. " _ **Please stay awake little one"**_ he whispered in her ear. She had no idea what he said but it sounded similar to the woman who sings to her in her dreams. She was so tired. Maybe she would just rest her eyes for a little. "No you must stay awake."

"I'm so tired and cold I…"

"No please try to stay awake." Legolas said interrupting her. It was too late. She was out cold. Legolas never felt so helpless in all is 2900 years. Calling to Arod to pick up the pace. He prayed she would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: OKAY SO THANK YOU FOR READING AND IF YOU HAVE MADE IT TO CHAPTER TO PLEASE REVIEW! I AM NOT THE BEST WRITER SO ANY TIPS OR SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE WOULD BE APPRECIATED. I DO NOT KNOW MUCH ABOUT WARHAMMER SO MOST OF MY INFORMATION COMES FROM ONLINE. THERE IS VERY LITTLE INFORMATION ON SHADOWBLADE SO I JUST DECIDED TO MAKE HIM MY OWN. AFTER ALL IT'S FANFICTION WE CAN DO THAT HERE. SENDHIL LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE SENDHIL RAMMAMURTHY SO YOU SHOULD GOOGLE HIM FOR AN ACURATE DESCRIPTION. I ALSO WOULD LIKE SUGGESTIONS FOR SHADOWBLADES REAL NAME. I HAVENT CAME UP WITH ONE BECAUSE IT'S GOING TO BE WRITTEN INTO THE PLOT! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE WHO HAS TAKEN THEIR TIME TO READ THIS. IF YOU CAN PLEASE REVIEW. ALSO I DON'T HAVE A BETA SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU CATCH AN ERRORS AND I WILL FIX THEM. ENJOY**_

 _20 YEARS EARLIER_

"Listen Hellebron. I don't want to send her away. Ever since I've gained my freedom and fell in love with Arwen, Iman is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. " Shadowblade said approaching his old master. The two of them had known each other for years. In the beginning he served her only as an assassin, as the years grew longer Hellebron began to care for him as if he were a son and eventually giving him his freedom. He never left her side he was doubtlessly loyal to the very end. She had a plan he executed it.

Getting up from her seat Hellebron knew he wouldn't want to hear what she had to say. It's not like she _wanted_ to send the girl away. It's what had to be done. They all heard the prophecy. Hell they had even witnessed Morathi trying to capture the girl and keep her for herself. Every day was a struggle. Sure Hellebron was powerful but Morathi was even more so. Sending the girl somewhere safe was the best thing until they could come up with a way to protect her. Or at least until she came into her powers which Hellebron assumed wouldn't be until her first bleeding.

"Why is it my fault she happens to be cursed? Is it wrong for a father to want to keep his daughter near? Is it wrong to want to fight for all things in my life that I hold dear?"

"Shadow you know I need not answer those questions. They do not apply to this situation. We cannot continue to fight this way. We need to be one step ahead or Morathi. We need to plan. We can't continue to plan if we are always busy fighting. You know this and Arwen knows this. We must do this and we must do it soon. Within 3 days' time. That should be enough to say good bye. I do not wish to be cruel to you my son but it must be done! Hellebron said slamming her withered hand down onto the table. Spilling spiced wine in the process.

Realizing she was right Shadowblade dismissed himself. Before he could walk out Hellebron scolded him. "Don't ever call it a curse again" he just nodded and continued walking.

He knew she was right. He just wasn't ready to just send his daughter away. At least he would still have Arwen. She loved him unconditionally even when her father was against it. He was searching for his words. The words he would tell Arwen in 3 days they would have to send their daughter away. _How long?_ She would most likely ask. He had no idea. That was even worse. Sending his daughter away alone for however long.

"Daddy! You're back!" A little caramel green eyed she-elf yelled jumping into his arms, distracting him from his thoughts. Smiling he threw Iman into the air and she let out a playful yelp. "Higher daddy, Higher" She squealed. Throwing up a few more times they made their way into the west wing of the castle. "So my little one, who did you and uncle Sendhil terrorize today and did you get caught?"

"Well we played on trick on Aria and she did not like it one bit. She told me that she wasn't going to braid my hair for a whole month if I continued to torment her." Chuckling lightly Shadow explained to her why playing tricks was okay sometimes. Also only if no one got hurt or felt bad in the process. She was every bit of her father's child. She was incredibly stealthy and could practically pick your pocket within 2 minutes of meeting you. She would be a great student at the Temple of Khaines. If he only got to send her there.

"Speaking of tricks why haven't you gone to bed yet?" He questioned her with a brow raised. With her head hung low and her little fingers tightening their grip in his hand, she said barely above a whisper. "When I sleep I dream I have a new mommy and daddy and they aren't very nice. I don't like them at all." Shadow knew this was from her powers manifesting. She was getting glimpses of things that were to come or were maybe to come. This was the only power she was manifesting so far. Nothing else had shown itself. Everyone agreed it was for the best to chalk up her "dreams" to just that. Dreams. They didn't want to frighten her. "Well I'm sure your mother is looking for you and if you want to see the bow daddy made you, you will have to do as mommy says."

With a forced smile the little girl nodded her head. She knew her parents were keeping something from her. She just didn't know what. She knew deep down that maybe she wasn't experiencing bad dreams but maybe bad things to come.

Walking into Iman's room he found her mother sitting in the rocker reading a book. Looking up from her book she made eye contact with him first. Smiling brightly she placed the book down and stood up. "One of these days I am going to learn how she slips away so easily" Arwen said kissing him on his forehead. Bending down she kissed her daughter also. She could see worry in Shadow's eyes so she decided to spare Iman a strong scolding.

"Iman to bed now, in the morning if you behave for Aria then you will be able to have a sweet roll for breakfast."

"Really mommy? I Promise I will be on my best behavior." Before they could tuck her in she was already under her covers with her eyes closed. In unison the wished their daughter a good night and made their way to their chambers.

Wasting no time Arwen broke the silence. "How long?" She asked walking over to the balcony and opening the doors.

"How long for what?" Shadowblade said with a hint of sadness. Well aware of what she was asking.

"Do not play Coy with me melmë endanyo (love of my heart) I know the time is near. I want to hear you tell me when." Sighing with exasperation Shadow grabbed her hands and drew her near to him. Looking into her grey eyes he so saw much hurt. He even saw how he had let her down. She would never say it out loud but she was disappointed. Deciding he could no longer pro long the inevitable, he decided to explain to her everything that he had discussed with Hellebron. "She said we have 3 days to spend with her. She also assured me she would be returned when the time is right."

"I feel like there is something else you aren't telling me." Arwen said walking away from him towards her vanity, while undoing her braids. "There is one more thing…" Shadow trailed off. "Tell me everything please. It is my every right to know, as it is yours." Arwen pleaded, tears forming in her clouded gray eyes.

Walking over to the vanity he grabbed Arwen's hand and kissed it. "She will have no memories of us and her life here. Maybe when she returns which we are no exactly sure when, only when the time is right she may gain some of her memories back." He couldn't even look her in her eyes. Reaching down and caressing her face, they were suddenly caught off guard by commotion at the door. Shadow drawing his blades ran to the door and through them open. It was Sendhil his best friend. The second in command.

"Shadow please forgive my sudden intrusion. Morathi's assassins are here. In large numbers!" He said with a gleam in his eye. Sendhil had always been a violent assassin. He was blood thirsty. He took extra care most times so make sure his opponents died in the most savage way. It was his style of killing. Almost like his calling card. His signature. Judging by the blood on his face Shadow knew 3 days wasn't feasible any more. Tonight was the night. Grabbing Arwen's hand the trio ran down the hall to a sleeping Iman's room.

Iman sat up startled. She looked at her mom and could tell something bad was going on.

"Mother I promise I was sleeping no tricks." Running over to the bed and scooping the tiny elleth up into her arms. She began to explain to Iman exactly what was going on. "Sweetheart we have to go somewhere and then you will be going to a special place on your own. You will only be gone a little while and then you will return to mommy and daddy."

Not quite understanding her mother's words she looked towards her father searching his eyes for any lie behind her mother's words. Realizing this was not a joke or a game the little elleth nodded.

In her chambers Hellebron had begun to do the spell to send Iman away. She had never been to this land but she knew the girl would be out of Morathi's grasp. She only had enough power to send the girl. She would be most vulnerable after this. She prayed to the Gods that she would live to fight another day.

Bursting through the doors Shadow, Arwen and Sendhil ran over to Hellebron alter that began to glow a bright red.

"Set her down at the base and step away." She said as she turned her back to grab some herbs.

Setting the girl down Arwen began to cry. It was her father who had to intervene.

"Iman I want you to promise to be a good girl okay. I want you to be strong and know that we love you. I want you to take this necklace. I had it made for you by your grandfather. Only you will be able to take it off. It will protect you. I will see you again my daughter." Stepping away from her he allowed her mother to say her goodbyes. The tiny elleth never questioned them and didn't put up a fight. She was wise beyond her years and perfectly calm. She was more like him then he had realized. The picture of calm. He knew this trait would allow her to become a great assassin like him. Able to think under pressure.

"It's time step away." Hellebron shouted breaking Shadow out of his thoughts. She walked around and knelt down in front of the girl and began chanting wind began to pick up in the room. Swirling around the 2 of them a great speed. Iman began to fade. Her tears broke through her eyes and began to streak her caramel face. Before she faded completely out of sight there was a big burst of yellow light and then nothing.

Realizing the spell had taken a lot of Hellebron he ordered the women to use the hidden passage to escape. He and Sendhil would hold of Morathi's men. Without missing a beat they all had their assignments and set off. He gave Iman one last thought and the cleared his mind. He would see his daughter again and he would move mountains to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy. As stated before I don't have a beta so I'm on my own with the editing. I try to read through at least three times so I can get it right. So if you see any mistakes let me know! Please review. It would really help me. Next chapter we will see a little bit more romance between Legolas and Brittani/Iman. Also I am having a hard time thinking of an actual name for her dad Shadowblade… ideas please? Anyway enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

Brittani awoke with a start. The last thing she remembered was being in the woods talking to a stranger. Her mouth was dry. She needed some water. Slowly trying to sit up she realized that was going to be difficult. Her chest was bound very tightly. Looking around she noticed a sleeping figure in the chair at the end of the bed. 'Who the fuck is that she thought to herself.' Not wanting to ask for help but also not seeing an alternative she decided to wake the sleeping man. Nudging his feet that were propped on the bed with her feet Legolas stirred. He abruptly sat up and made eye contact with Brittani realizing it was the man from the woods she relaxed a little. "I'm sorry I kicked you it's just I cannot sit up. Would you mind helping me please?" Legolas nodded. Getting out of the chair he gently placed his arm around her back and pulled her up.

Brittani couldn't help but inhale his scent. He smelled like the woods but with hint of spice. It was intoxicating. Even his touch was warm. She was a little disappointed when he let go. She wasn't the only one getting a fill of smells. Legolas was just as equally enthralled with the way her coconut scented hair invaded his nostrils.

"I think I should go get the healers and let everyone know you are awake." Relaxing back into the pillows Brittani was concerned. His choice of words being the reason. "Who is everyone?" she said with a little bit of fear in her voice. Sensing her apprehension Legolas assured her that everything would be fine and he would be here if she needed anything. Not really understanding why a complete stranger was being nice to her she decided to play along. The sooner she could know what was going on the better.

Legolas hurried out of the room. Left to her thoughts Brittani decided to look around the room. It was made of stone. There was a tiny bathroom off to the right. The room was cream and green color. 'Whoever's house this is, is loaded' she thought. Looking down she was wearing a light blue silk gown, with matching blue slippers. Smoothing down the fabric as best she could the door opened again and broke Brittani from her thoughts.

Legolas walked into the room. His facial expression read of indifference. Behind him was man with dark hair and it was pulled back exposing his pointed ears. Her heartbeat picked up. The next to shuffle into the room was the other man from the woods with a pregnant woman in tow. They were holding hands. She made eye contact with Brittani and smiled. She smiled so brightly Brittani had to look away to not smile back. Lastly in walked a man wearing all white.

It was if hours passed by with everyone just staring at her and not saying anything. She was officially creeped out. ' _Please not let these people be some kind of crazy ass cult.'_ She thought to herself. 

"Who the fuck are all of you?" Brittani asked not giving a care if she offended anyone. She felt overwhelmed and no one had even said anything. Legolas visibly tensed at her crass words. Gandalf spoke first.

"My dear my name is Gandalf, and you are here in Imladris in a place called Middle Earth. I know you must not believe us but we know about your necklace. We know that no one can take it off unless you are the one who does, I am the one who spelled it so." Brittani's eyes grew wide. She didn't want to believe him but she knew deep down he spoke the truth. So with a much softer inflection she began to ask questions.

"Well Mr. Gandalf who gave me the necklace. I remember him…" she motioned pointing to Aragorn "Telling me he knew who gave it to me. If you know anything I would forever be in you debt with a piece of information. I have been searching for my parents for most of my life. Please" she implored him. "Please tell me everything that you can." As she finished she had to look away. Her eyes had started to glaze over. Sensing her sadness Legolas grabbed her hand to comfort her. It was comforting to Brittani. She really wasn't the type of girl who relied on others. She had always been self-sufficient. You had to when you grew up the way she did. She was grateful for Legolas in this moment.

"You are right I did and I do know in fact it was your mother who gave it you. Lord Elrond's only daughter."

"Where is this Lord Elrond and his daughter? I need to know how to get in touch with them I need answers I nee…" cutting her off Arwen stood up and walked over to the bed and brushed a silky black curl out of her face. She gently rubbed her cheek and took her hand into her own.

"Fret not anymore. I am here now." Those were the only words she said to Brittani. They were the only words she needed to hear. Brittani knew exactly what they meant. This woman who appeared only a few years older than her was her mother. She let out a sob and Arwen pulled her into a soft but firm embrace. Hours seemed to go by while Brittani sobbed onto her mother's shoulder. When she finally pulled herself together only Legolas and Lord Elrond remained in the room.

Brittani looked over to him. He had yet to speak. Sensing her curiosity he eased her mind.

"You were long lost to us granddaughter but know you are welcomed home. We will not lose you again." Smiling Brittani nodded her head. "I don't mean to ruin this moment it's just I feel like I haven't eaten anything in forever. Do you suppose I could get some food?" her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Walking towards the door Arwen told her she would personally go fetch her some food and that she would be back shortly. Also taking his leave was Lord Elrond. He told her he needed to pen a letter to her father letting him know she had been found. Also further explaining Arwen would answer any more questions that she had.

She and Legolas were alone now. An uncomfortable silence passed between them. He had no idea what to say to her. He had never been good at comforting her but when he touched her he saw glimpses of her life. He wouldn't dare tell her that though. So it was either pity or empathy that drove him to his next words. "You looked a little surprised that Arwen is your mother." He said with a light chuckle.

Realizing he was trying to lighten the mood Brittani was appreciative. "I am still trying to figure out why she doesn't look much older than me. I am assuming she is some kind of witch. That Gandalf guy said he ' _spelled'_ my necklace." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Letting out a hearty laugh Legolas sat down in the chair next to her bed and began to explain about elves and how they were immortal. He told her how they only ways that they could die. Which was heartbreak or a grave injury. He told her all things elf. It was like an intro to elf class. Leaning back against her pillows Brittani let out a hearty laugh. She exposed her neck to him and Legolas couldn't help think how beautiful she was. Her skin was a warm brown and her teeth impeccably white. The light danced around in her emerald colored eyes. Her hair was as black as night and silky. Her curls danced around her face making it appear as though she had a lion's mane. It was wild but none the less beautiful. It was not uncommon to see a dark elf. It was uncommon so see mix of the 2. Brittani stopped laughing. She let out deep sigh and ran her fingers though her hair. "I need a hair brush _badly_." He groaned.

Getting up from his seat Legolas walked over to the vanity grabbing the tool she needed. Walking back over to the bed he realized she wouldn't be able to brush her hair that good so he offered to do it for her.

"Be careful I don't need you ripping out all this fabulousness" She motioned with her arms a circle around her mane.

Legolas nodded and promised he wouldn't dare mess her hair up. Starting from the bottom and working his way up Legolas began his ministrations. He even began to hum. It took him maybe 10 minutes to brush her hair and when he was done Brittani thanked him. "You have a beautiful voice Legolas"

"Thank you my lady" he replied back.

Within an hour Arwen was back with their meals. She had brought enough for the 3 of them to dine together. For the first time in a long time Brittani felt safe. She felt welcomed. Most of all she as happy. It had been so long since she was happy. Even with her ribs aching she couldn't stop smiling. She had found her mother.

After they were finished Brittani had learned that her true name was Iman. She loved it. She didn't mind her mom asking her to call her that from now on. She was relieved she had a name before Brittani. She figured her parents were drug addicts who had just given her up. Well left her on the side of the road. Bidding Iman a good night Arwen left for the night but not before promising she would be back in the morning to tend to her injuries. With Arwen gone Legolas figured he should leave to. Let Iman get some rest. "Legolas I just want to thank you for everything. You didn't have to bring me here and watch over me I just want you to know I appreciate it."

Taken aback Legolas told her there was no reason to thank him. He was doing what any good decent person would have done. "No." She said sternly. "Where I come from no, where I grew up was different. Not a lot of people were decent. At least not to me anyway. So please don't undermine my appreciation. I am very grateful. For you saving me and I hope I'm not speaking out of turn here but for also making a friend. I don't have any of those." With nothing else to Brittani rolled over and shut her eyes. Legolas lingered for a moment searching for his words but found that he had none. Whispering good night to Brittani he left.

It had been a few days in the infirmary and Brittani was finally completely healed. Gandalf had stopped by during her stay to remove the glamour spell that was on her. So over the last few days Brittani had become a few inches taller and ears a little more pointy.

Today she was being moved into her mother's old room. She wouldn't be needing it. She lived in Gondor with her husband Aragorn. Over the last few days she had been caught up to speed about her mother's life since she had been sent away. It saddened Brittani to know she would eventually lose her mother but she was happy none the less she had in fact even found her and knew she had been loved. As for her father well she understood he was a great assassin who had gained his freedom from his master who in turn adopted him as a son. So technically she was princess.

Her mother and Aragorn would stay for three months and then they had to travel back to Gondor. Brittani had yet to make up her mind if she would go or stay. She wanted to meet her father first. The she would decide. He had wrote Lord Elrond back and told him he would be in Imladris in 4 weeks. So her mother and grandfather decided to throw a big party. It would also be to introduce her to the rest of society. So here she was taking Sindarin and etiquette lessons and boy was she bored.

Finally it was Midday and she was finished with her lessons and the rest of the day was hers. Grabbing her iPod and charger he decided to go to one of the many gardens and just relax and listen to music. She secretly thanked herself for buying a solar charger. Who knew Elves who lived forever hadn't invented electricity. Shrugging out of her green silk dress, Brittani threw on some jeans and her black converse and a yellow racerback tank top. She was relieved she didn't have to walk around in that dress all day.

Reaching her favorite garden which was located towards the east end of her grandfather's house she laid down behind a rose bush. She hit shuffle on her iPod and put her earbuds in and relaxed. Brittani wasn't trying to be anti-social it was just that everyone who encountered her wanted to ask her a million questions about the world she grew up in. She needed a break.

Legolas was sitting on the roof when he noticed Brittani shuffle into the garden looking slightly disheveled. She carried strange objects in her hand and put them into her ears. 'Odd' he thought to himself. His elf hearing picked up music. 'So it's a box that plays weird music' he mused to himself.

Hopping down off of the roof not even making a sound he made his way over to Brittani. She was dressed in her former worlds clothing and had her eyes closed. It did not stop Legolas from noticing how beautiful she looked again. He was taken with her. He never outwardly sought the company of many elves but Brittani had his attention. The sun seemed to make her bronze skin glow. Her black curly hair has up in a bun but a few stray curls seemed to be rebellious on her face. She was wearing white gem earrings in her ears and it seemed to brighten her smile. She was humming ever so lightly but Legolas could tell she had a beautiful singing voice.

Sensing she was being watched Brittani opened her eyes and she saw Legolas standing there.

"Take a picture it will last longer" she quipped as took she sat up. "Take a what now?" he asked as he sat down next to her. "It's an expression you say when someone stares at you. A picture is something that captures a single moment. I can show you if you like." Gently smiling Legolas nodded his head. He watched her grab little white box and held it up in front of them. "Okay so you have to look right here..." She pointed to the front camera "and you have to smile." So he did. He even leaned in a little closer to her. She snapped the picture then held it up to show him. "How does a guy look better than a girl in a picture amazes me." She giggled out. "This truly is amazing Brittani. I would like to see other things from your world maybe even travel there."

"Trust me Legolas here is much better then there. At least to me." He heard the hurt in her words but dared not question her. He was comfortable around her but he was also a little afraid of her. She spoke her mind and she was always so spritely. He decided he would pry maybe just a little. They were _friends_ after all.

"Every time you or others mentions this world, I always here sadness in your voice. Why does it make you sad? Is there someone you miss? Did something bad happen to you?" he asked her with worried eyes. Rolling her eyes and leaning back on both her hands she glanced over at Legolas and asked him "So you really want to know?"

"Yes, I do." Mirroring her same sarcastic tone.

With smile she replied "only if I can braid your hair while I tell you about my fucked up life abroad."

"You want to braid my hair? Do you even know how to braid?"

Brittani looked at him like he was on drugs. "Are you kidding me? I'm a black girl! Pretty much all of us know how to braid hair!" she said pointing her finger at him.

"Fine you can braid my hair but don't mess it up." Jumping up and sitting on the stone bench Legolas was leaning on she began to section off his hair with her fingers. All the while telling him about her child hood. She definitely planned on leaving out how exactly she came to be injured in the woods. She did not need to be babysat any more than she was already. So began her tale of her life.

By the time Brittani was finished telling Legolas about her life of bouncing through foster care. The foster dad who got a little to touchy and she broke his jaw. Oh and also the story about how she thought she found her real parents but they turned out to be liars. Legolas had his whole head braided into an intricate fishtail pattern. Pulling out her compact that she kept on her at all times Legolas was impressed.

"I am at a loss for words Iman. I mean Brittani."

"You can call me Iman it is really not that big of a deal."

"Iman my hair is very good. It takes women ages to learn how to braid so intricately."

"It took me 2 weeks to learn. One of my foster parents was a beautician. She was the best one I ever had. She planned on adopting me but she passed away." Shrugging her shoulders and getting up Iman decided she was hungry. "I'm going to go to the kitchen and grab some food."

"I shall come with you." Legolas chimed in. So the 2 of them set off in search for some much needed food.


	4. Chapter 4

-KEEP IN MIND THAT IM AN ARTIST, AND IM SENSISITVE ABOUT MY SHIT.

-ERYKAH BADU-

It had been exactly 4 weeks. Today Brittani was going to meet her father. She was nervous. She didn't know how he would react to seeing her. Would he be glad? Or would he be angry? Needless to say she was a big ball of nerves. Over the course of these 4 weeks her language lessons had been going pretty well. So well, in fact the she wasn't allowed to speak the common tongue and no one was allowed to speak it to her. They figured she would learn faster through immersion and she was.

Iman was currently having her final fitting for the coming of age ceremony they were having in her honor. All noble Elves from all over Middle Earth were invited. So not only was she going to meet her father. She was also going to meet everyone who was anyone tonight. She had been confined to her chambers for the past 3 days because her mother and Lord Elrond didn't want her mingling with any of the guest. _So fucking stupid._ She thought. They wanted everyone to see her for the first time at the ceremony. She hated it. She felt like a caged bird.

When the dress maker's finally took their leave Iman stepped out onto the Balcony. It was midafternoon and she was bored. She hated being cooped up. It was almost like she was being treated like a child. Rolling her eyes she laid down on the stone bench and used her arm to Shield the sun from her eyes.

"Look at you lazing about like you haven't a care in the world"

"Ugh not now Legolas I'm resting can't you go find someone else to...harass?"

"Now why would I want to do that? When you are right here? Perfectly capable of receiving my harassment." He replied with a sly grin.

Rolling her eyes and sitting up she looked up at the prince. He was wearing a white tunic and black pants with brown riding boots. She quirked an eyebrow at him.

Over the course of these 4 weeks. Brittani and the prince had become the best of friends. Brittani or Iman rather (since everyone insisted on calling her by her true name) didn't really have any friends where she grew up. She and Legolas was inseparable. He had taught her how to ride a horse and how to swim, He was even teaching her how to use a bow and arrow, to which she was learning very fast. She had even began to display some signs of having power over the elements. Nothing major. Just the occasional wind gust when she let her emotions get the better of her.

Some nights they would even sit upon the roof and gaze at the stars. Legolas would tell her about the legends and beliefs of their people. While Iman would tell him the myths and legends of where she grew up. Most nights would end with her falling asleep in his arms. Sometimes Iman would even wake up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare about Joey. With Legolas' room being across the hall she would sneak over into is room and lay down with him. It was never sexual. It was just a friend helping another friend. Legolas knew what bad memories did. He himself had suffered for a while with memories from the war.

There had been whispers about when the prince and princess would announce their engagement but it wasn't like that. Iman had been at her lowest when she arrived in Middle Earth and Legolas was there to help her pick up the pieces. Of course the 2 of them didn't even realize that there were in fact some romantic feelings developing. Well Legolas did. Iman did not. She was just very much happy that Legolas didn't treat her like a fragile piece of glass. Or bowed whenever she walked passed. She had even tried making friends with the women her own age but they to treat her like a priceless timepiece.

Standing up and smiling at the prince Iman knew he was up to something. "Why are you wearing your riding boots?"

Pressing his lips into a hard line a sly grin appeared onto his face. "I thought that we could go out for a ride to relax you my dear princess? Legolas replied giving her a mock bow.

Scoffing Iman gave him a light shove and told him she would be right back. No less than 2 minutes later Iman was in her own tunic and pants. She was also wearing her very own pair of riding boots. "So how are we escaping?" she asked Legolas with a devious grin painted on her face.

"Well we are going to simply climb down and walk through the brush to the stables. I already have 2 saddled horse waiting." He said giving her a rough pat on the back. Before Iman could respond Legolas hopped over the edge and was gone out of site.

Legolas and Eve had raced their horse to their favorite swimming spot. Eve had won even though Legolas tried to cheat. The pair came to a stop laughing and getting off their horses.

"You know Legolas we have a saying where I come from."

"Oh and please do tell what this _saying_ is." He countered tying up their horses to a tree.

Turning around to face Iman he noticed that she wasn't there. That's when he noticed a splash in the lake. Smiling to himself he walked over to the edge and waited for Iman so reemerge. He waited and he waited. He started to panic. He had taught her how to swim but she wasn't exactly the best yet. Legolas was just about to jump in when he heard a smooth voice behind him say. "Cheaters never win." Iman tried to push Legolas in and she did manage to. Not before he grabbed her arm and pulled her in with him.

Both coming to the surface of the lake with smiles on their faces.

"You almost got me." Legolas beamed

"You know one of these days I will be as good as you and it won't be an almost." Iman said treading the water.

"When my mother finds out I'm gone she is going to flip her shit"

"Yea I don't think she is going to flip shit, but she will be upset."

Splashing Legolas in the face Iman shouted "The ever proper prince."

"You say it like having manners is a bad thing."

Iman began to swim away towards the shoreline. She knew where the conversation was headed and she was not interested in hearing Legolas lecture her. She was a princess and here in Middle Earth you had to carry yourself a certain way. You have to act a certain way. You had to say and not say certain things. She was slowly being smothered and was desperately trying to come up from air.

Legolas followed her. He knew he had brought up a sore subject but he wanted her to succeed. He wanted her to come into her powers and be a great ruler. The prince would never tell a soul but he was falling in love with her. She was everything he wasn't. Complete opposites but they got along so well. He never pushed the boundaries of their friendship because Iman was still clearly hurt over the last man who had held her heart.

Stepping out of the water Legolas laid down next to Iman.

"I know what you're thinking." He said Brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking" Iman said Propping herself up onto her elbow and resting her head in her hand. Mirroring her same position Legolas went to respond "You think that I am just being difficult on you and siding with everyone else but I'm not. I want good things for you for you are my friend. However Middle Earth is your home and you have duties to fulfill. It is a part of who you are. "

Legolas always knew the right thing to say to Iman. She could never stay mad at him for long. Smiling and laying on her forearm she conceded.

"You are right Legolas. I just feel overwhelmed. This" she said motioning around her "is still a lot to take in. I don't know what I would do if you and I hadn't become friends."

"I am always right Iman." He said with extreme sarcasm.

"Annnd their goes me questioning why I'm your friend in the first place." Iman said getting up. Only to be pulled back down by Legolas. "Ughhh Legolas we need to get back its getting late and I need to get ready. So do you. You can't look a hot mess you're my escort."

"We will leave but first there is something that I want to give you, wait right here."

Iman watched Legolas walk over to his horse and retrieve a small package wrapped in brown paper. Walking back over To Iman Legolas handed her the parcel. "I wanted to have this. It is tradition for any man who escorts a woman to a ball that he give her a gift. Seeing as you are one of my dearest friends I thought of no other who could take better care of this and it matches your eyes." Legolas said the last part just above a whisper but Iman had heard him.

Quickly she unwrapped the package and gasped at what she saw. It was a white gold bracelet and it had 3 bands that were all interconnected. On the parts where the bands connected were white stones. Then turning the bracelet over was a green emerald in shape of a leaf. Iman looked at Legolas and she was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Of course she was thinking of saying thank you but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. Legolas broke the silence. "Well do you like it?"

"Yes Legolas it is beautiful. Thank you so much. I shall wear it tonight." She said with a smile.

"Here let me show you how to put it on." Legolas grabbed her right wrist and fastened the bracelet onto it. Smiling he helped Iman up. "Let us get going. You have to look your best and we both know it's going to take a long time for that." He said with a laugh. Iman punched him and rand over to her horse untying him from the tree. Legolas was right beside her. "You know this time I won't let you win."

"Pshhh maybe I'll go easy on you old man." Iman said and hopped on her horse taking off.

Legolas being the gentleman that he was let her get a little head start then he took off after her.

* * *

"Where have you been?" A very angry and very pregnant Arwen yelled at her daughter as she stepped into the bath.

"I went out." Was all Iman replied.

"You went out? I specifically told you to remain in your chambers did I not?"

"Fucking Christ I'm not a little girl. I went out. No one saw me okay. So just chill." Iman yelled at her mother. Not caring to notice the look of hurt on her face from her harsh words.

Iman may have been an adult but she was still Arwen's daughter. She still had a certain obligation to her daughter and as far as she was concerned Iman still had rules and guidelines that needed to be followed. Arwen was well aware of the hard life Iman had endured. She was trying to make up for it now. Couldn't Iman see that? She thought things were going well between the two of them. That is up until a week ago when she had just became harder to deal with. Iman had even stopped taking her meals with her mother. She was going to put a stop to this right now.

"I do not know why you speak to me the way that you do. You will do well to remember that I am your mother and you are my child no matter how long you have been away from me. You will respect me Iman. After your bath you will remain in this room until it is time for you to come out." Arwen turned her back and walked away.

"Vanya, stay here with her and make sure she does not leave again." Arwen stormed out of the bathing chamber.

Iman sunk back down. She knew she was wrong for the way she had spoken to her mother. She couldn't help it. Over the past few weeks of getting to know more about her and her people she started to resent her mother. She was mad that she would only have a limited amount of time with her. She after all had chosen a mortal life. She was jealous. She felt like Arwen had chosen Aragorn over her. She knew that they loved each other deeply she just felt blind sited. Who was to say she was going to get along with her father. What if she didn't? Who would she have until the end of time? Who would be there for her here?

"My lady, please lean your head back so I can wash your hair." Vanya asked lightly bring Iman out of her thoughts.

Iman adjusted her position so Vanya could continue her ministrations on her head. She would apologize to her mother when she came back tonight. She couldn't keep harboring resentment. Her time with her was limited and she needed to make the most of it.

Iman sat in front of her vanity while Vanya and another elleth (whose name she cared not to remember) styled her hair. Her mother had yet to come back and it was almost time for her to be brought to her father. She wanted to make things right before then.

It was time to put on her dress. It was Beautiful. The top part and her sleeves where made of lace. The lace went to right down to her bosom and buttoned in the back. Her mid back was completely open. From there it was pure silk. It was cinched at the waist and then flared out. The dress was yellow and then faded to black towards the bottom. The color represented her father's kingdom. Her shoes were simple slippers seeing as her dress went down to the floor. Her hair had been half pinned up with some braids on the side. The back of her hair had been left down and it was as gloriously curly as ever. On her arm was the bracelet that Legolas had given her.

Soon her chamber doors opened and in walked her mother. She was dressed in a lavender dress, her pregnant belly protruding from her middle. In her hand she carried a Tierra.

"Iman I have something for you…"

"Mother!" Iman exclaimed rising quickly from her seat. She rushed over to her mother and embraced her.

"I am very sorry for the way that I spoke to you earlier, it was uncalled for. I had no right. I have had a pressure cooker of emotions and I just haven't had the ability to confide in you what has been bothering me. So instead of coming to you I took it out on you I am sorry and I love you. Please don't be angry with me." Iman was on the verge of tears. She looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

Arwen grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed and sat down and pulled her down as she sat.

"I am not angry with you. All is forgiven. I know all of the things I require of you may be challenging and you don't understand them. I realize that I need to be a bit more explanatory in the things that I ask of you. So for that I am sorry. You are my only daughter and I love you. We can talk tomorrow about what has been bothering you, hmm?

The 2 women embraced. There was a knock on the door. Iman jerked her head towards it.

"It is time." Arwen said grabbing her hand. "This was given to me by my father at my first social event as an adult. I want you to have it" She gently fastened the Tierra on Iman's hair.

"Do not fear him, for he loves you." Iman nodded her head. All she could do was nod.

Arwen motioned for Vanya to open the door and she stood next to her daughter, grabbing her hand to calm her nervousness.

Shadow-blade was nervous. When he received word that his daughter had been found he did not know how to take the news. He felt indifferent. He did not at first believe what he was reading in Lord Elrond's message until he spoke of the necklace. Then he felt sadness. Sadness because he knew what was to come for his daughter and how hard he would have to be on her. Then he felt happiness because through everything that they were to prepare for he got his daughter back. A chance to get to know her and see the beautiful woman she had become. To see her eventually be married and one day rule.

So here he was stepping into the room with His best friend Sendhil. Upon stepping into the room Shadow gasped. She was every bit as beautiful as her mother if not more. She had warm brown skin and bright green eyes just as he remembered her. She had definitely grown into a woman. Her hips were flared more than her mothers and she was almost as tall as her.

"Iman?" He asked with curious eyes. She stepped forward.

"Is it really you?" He asked looking at Arwen. Arwen smiled. "It is her Shadow."

He was speechless. Oh how the Gods had blessed him with such a beautiful daughter. He reached out and pulled Iman into and embrace. She hugged him back. It seemed like hours passed by before Shadow released her.

Iman didn't know what to say. She was speechless. She had been waiting for this moment all of her life. It was one thing to find her mom but both parents! It was like Christmas morning for her. Everything she had wanted in life was standing right before her. _Say something._ She was a little intimidated for he did not look like the High elves here. He was tall at least 6'7 and very muscular. His skin was a little darker than hers. Not by much though. His hair wasn't that long either. It was as dark as ink and came to his shoulders. His eyes were shaped like Almonds and his teeth where as white as the stones in her bracelet.

"…" She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"It's okay. I know you must feel overwhelmed. Let me introduce you to someone." Shadow said stepping to the side. He gestured for Sendhil to come forward.

"This is my best friend Sendhil. He was your bodyguard when you were younger."

Sendhil stepped forward. She was absolutely breathtaking. The little girl that he once defended with his life and who called him uncle was anything but a little girl.

"Hi." Was all she said as she embraced him. Pulling away from it did not get past Iman that he was gorgeous. He unlike her father looked like and elf. He was the tall and lean. He had a narrow nose and his hair was long. His skin was the same shade as her fathers.

"I take it you do not remember me?" He asked breaking the silence and the semi-awkward silence that permeated the air.

"I'm sorry I don't. I do not remember any of you." Iman replied looking down.

"No need to be ashamed. We will make new memories." Her father said grabbing her hand.

A wave of relief washed over her. His eyes were so kind and his words kinder. She had been fretting this entire time of pleasing him and here he was accepting her.

"I'm sure Sendhil had plenty of stories to share with you though. You 2 were quite the little trouble makers."

Iman laughed. "I would like that very much."

"We should get going now. I'm sure Legolas is waiting for you." Arwen said interrupting the reunion.

"Oh that's right. We have a party to get to." Iman said hastily.

* * *

Legolas waited patiently by the fountain for Iman. He wanted so desperately to tell her how he felt tonight but he couldn't. How would Shadow blade feel about his only daughter falling in love with him and getting married so suddenly? That's even if she felt the same about him. Which he did not even know. More importantly how would his father feel? He started pacing back and forth. It was just best if he didn't say anything. Maybe he should just find another woman to occupy his thoughts.

Laughter broke Legolas out of his thoughts. He turned around to see Iman and her father's second in command walking together arms intertwined. For a moment he was jealous and then he realized how divine she looked.

All he could do was stare at her. As she got closer she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Well you clean up nice." Legolas joked.

Iman rolled her eyes. "I wish I could say the same my dear prince."

"That wounds me." Legolas said putting his hand over his heart feigning hurt.

"Nothing could wound you ice king."

"Me, ice king?" He questioned.

"Yea, you ice king."

"Alright you two that's enough. Legolas you have a job to do and Iman. More lady like please. No curse words or crass jokes." Arwen said fussing over her. Iman inwardly cringed. She wanted to give her mom attitude then she remembered she needed to do better. So she simply bowed her head and said "Yes mother."

"Arwen Leave the girl be. One does no simply change who they are for one stupid party." Shadow blade said, defending his daughter.

"Shadow, I am not asking her to change. I am simply asking her to be more like the royalty she is. Her behavior is unrefined and…"

"Enough." Shadow said interrupting her with annoyance in his voice.

"Iman you have no one here to impress but yourself." And with that Shadow Blade walked through double doors not giving Arwen a chance to respond. There was clearly some unresolved issues between the two of them.

"Ahem." Sendhil said clearing his throat. "Arwen I will escort you inside if you like?"

"Sure." They to walked through the double doors.

"Well that wasn't at all awkward." Iman said to Legolas.

"Let's just head inside and get this over with." Legolas held out his elbow for Iman to grab onto. Just before the double doors opened Legolas gently whispered in her ear "I wasn't kidding when I said you clean up nice. You are absolutely ravishing in that dress." But before Iman could respond the doors to the banquet hall opened.

Legolas had left her wondering just exactly which direction had their relationship turned.

Iman was currently being led out onto the dance floor by Legolas' dad. She was nervous. He had a resting bitch face and the only words he asked or more like demanded was dance with me. She had been avoiding him like the plague. She had heard rumors how he never left home and he was a bit of a shut in. He only cared about his people never bothering to meddle in the affairs of others. So she was curious as to what made him travel this far just for a party for her. It's not like he couldn't have requested for her to come and visit his Kingdom. In fact she was sure that Legolas had been corresponding with him about it. So she was sure the king had some other intentions besides partying. She wasn't going to just come out and ask him. So she did in fact let him lead her out onto the dance floor to see exactly what his deal was.

"So nice to meet the girl who has kept my sons attention." Thranduil whispered into her ear has he brought her body closer to his. Iman smiled. She could hear the sincerity in his voice despite the fact his face was stone cold emotionless. "I am sure you have heard that I do not ever leave my kingdom unguarded." He paused so Iman could nod so she understood the importance of his words. "However I just had to come and see you for myself." This time he smiled. Meeting his gaze Iman smiled too.

"How lucky I am that the ever elusive woodland king decided to come see me. I feel like I've just seen big foot." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"What is a _big foot?"_ Thranduil asked with extreme interest.

"I keep forgetting I'm not in Kansas anymore… ugh you know what never mind. Big foot is a creature that is a legend. Few people have claimed to see it but no one has ever had proof. People usually plan trips to go and hunt for him or her or it…" She trailed off but continued. "So I used the reference because you sought me out, yet you are also elusive. Does that make any sense?" She said in one breath.

Thranduil started laughing. Actually laughing. Several of the party goers stopped and observed the king and the princess. One of them being Legolas. He looked at his father. Then Iman. It had been years since he heard his father laugh a real laugh. It had been years since he saw his dad enjoy himself. Anyone who was watching could tell that Thranduil was in fact having a good time dancing with Iman.

A deep blushed creeped its way across Iman's face.

"Oh do not be embarrassed it's just that you are so flustered and you have no reason to be. I just couldn't help but laugh."

The music picked up in tempo and Thranduil started to move a little bit faster. Iman tightened her grip on his shoulder so she could keep up with Thranduil's lead. Grabbing her wrist to spin her, he clutched her bracelet. Looking down he recognized it. He was a little taken aback. If she was wearing this bracelet it truly meant his son was harboring some sort of feelings for this girl. Despite his adamant denial earlier. He wondered if she knew. Spinning her and bringing her back in close. He decided to get the ball rolling a little.

"That is a very lovely bracelet you are wearing. How thoughtful of my son to give it to you."

"I know it is really pretty. I have never… hey wait a minute how did you know Legolas gave it to me?" Iman asked with much more enthusiasm than she wanted.

"So he did not tell you where he got it or whom it belonged to?"

Iman shook her head no. Thranduil lightly nodded his head and smiled. He pulled Iman in closer to him so his next words could remain between the two of them.

"It was his mothers. He requested that I bring it with me when I came to Rivendell. I had no idea he planned on gifting it to you. It was a gift to my late wife as a wedding present. It was her favorite piece of jewelry."

Iman's mouth dropped. She had absolutely no idea. She assumed Legolas had it made for her. She didn't know how to feel. He had given her a family heirloom. With his earlier statement and now this new piece of information Iman had absolutely no idea what the prince was getting at. It did make her smile inwardly though. She had never received such a gift before. Sure Joey had spoiled her when it came to clothes, shoes and purse. He took her around the world. Spent countless of thousands of dollars on her. He had never gave her a gift that he thought out. It was kind of over whelming.

The song was coming to an end and Iman was relieved. She needed some air. Kissing Thranduil on his cheek. She thanked him for his dance and promised to come visit him soon. She quietly ducked out of the banquet hall and stepped onto the balcony.

It was a nice night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. She was truly enjoying herself tonight. Leaning forward over the edge Iman picked a flower. Bringing it to her nose she inhaled the sweet fragrance and her eyes closed in pleasure.

"So this is where you ran off to."

She stiffened. It was Legolas. She hadn't spoken to him sense his little come on before the party started.

Legolas came and stood next to Iman. It was taking a lot not to grab her and kiss her right there. No one had ever earned the approval of his father. He hadn't even earned the approval of his father. She had. He did not know how nor did he care. Iman was special. From the minute that he first laid eyes on her in the woods he had not been able to stop thinking about her. He had not been able to stay away from her. Despite the threats from her uncles Elrohir and Elladen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Iman asked breaking Legolas from his thoughts.

"Tell you what exactly?" He countered, sounding very confused.

"Really Legolas! Now is not the time for jokes!"

Legolas looked at Iman's face. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her mouth was pressed into a hard line. Her nose was scrunched. She was upset. Gently grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes Legolas told her he had no idea what she was talking about.

Iman scoffed. Holding up her right wrist she asked him. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. That's all she was fretting over.

"I am assuming you mean why didn't I tell you it was my mother's?" He asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yes."

"I did not tell you because you would not have accepted it. I wanted you to have it. It is precious to me just like you."

Iman gulped. _Oh shit, oh shit. Shit is getting real. Legolas is laying it on thick tonight._ Iman thought.

"Legolas clearly you've had way too much spiced wine tonight." She responded. Turning away from him to leave. Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

"It is not the wine talking. All night I have had to watch you dance and laugh with everyone. I've had to watch as your mother introduced you to potential suitors. I have loved since I first laid eyes on you. I love you. I love the way your eyes shine brightly when you are happy. I love the way they cloud over when you are upset. I love the way your skin feels in my hand. The brief moments that I touch you. I love the way your hair curls. I especially love the way it looks in the mornings. I love when you let me hold you when you are scared. I love the way you fall asleep in my arms. .You."

By the end of her declaration Iman had tears in her eyes. Never in her life had a man expressed his love for her the way Legolas did. Never had someone been there unconditionally for her without expecting anything in return. How badly she wanted to return his love. How desperately she wanted to accept his love. She was afraid. She couldn't. She could barely live up to the standards her mom had put on her. How could she live up to Legolas'? She panicked.

"Legolas you do not mean such things. We are friends. You are a High Elf prince and I and a dark elf princess. Do you honestly think people will let a union like ours be? Besides I enjoy having you as a friend. I don't want to ruin it by forming something more than that. I ruin everything I touch. I don't want that to be you."

Legolas felt his heart ping. His biggest fear had come true. She had rejected him. She did not feel the same way about him as he did for her.

Iman noticed the hurt flash across his features. Just as she was about to say something her mother stepped out onto the balcony and beckoned her inside. Iman turned to face Legolas.

"It's all right go on ahead. I will be inside shortly." He said to her with a forced smile.

Legolas watched Iman walk away with her mother. He was angry. No he was hurt. He couldn't believe he had just poured his heart out to her and she had just dismissed his feelings as if they weren't real. He would not let her see this moment of weakness. So Legolas did the only logical thing a man in his situation would do after facing such humiliation. He went and sought out the first elleth that was to bat an eye at him. He would drown his sorrows between her legs tonight.

 **A/N: So usually I write the authors note at the beginning. I decided to start writing them at the end. Here is chapter 4! I am so sorry it has taken me awhile to update. I promise I have been writing my ass off. I currently have 3 more chapters that I am brushing up on. We will finally get into what's Morathi's deal. We will find out what she wants with Iman…. As well as tons of other plot information. Like what's the deal with Shadow blade snapping at Arwen… did she deserve it? I think he may be harboring some resentment. So hopefully chapter 5 will be up by the end of next week. Hopefully. Anyway thanks for all of those who have read this story! Review, follow and favorite! Until we meet again**

 **-Germancutie88**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey people who are still reading this story. I am so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I literally have 5 different versions of the next chapter and I don't know which one to post. So what I'm going to try to do is combine them and condense them. So we meet Morathi! This is a very short chapter I just wanted to introduce her. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will try to have another chapter out today! Please review. All feedback is appreciated.**

Morathi sat down on her throne with a deep scowl etched into her beautiful dark features. She was visibly upset. She knew the girl had returned. She had failed in obtaining her 21 years ago. She would not fail this time. For this time she would plan better and wait. It was only a matter of time before Shadow brought her back to their realm. Here she would be on a level playing field. She would have to intercept them before he sent her to train at the temple of Khaines. There was magic that protected them temple. It was older than her. If the girl made it to the temple to train she would most definitely have to wait until her training was over and that could be years. Not to mention she would be better trained and more difficult to obtain.

Morathi sighed. It had been so long since she had a _bath_. She smiled a diabolically. It had been awhile since she enjoyed a sacrifice. Maybe she would select the virgins herself. Getting up from her throne, she walked towards her chambers. She wanted to see how little Iman had aged over the years. She needed to know more about her. After all the first lesson of war was to know your enemy. That highborn elf and assassin scum had been one step ahead of her last time. Willing to send your own daughter away. Terrible. Morathi would have opted to smashing her sons head open against the stone floor then send him away to the unknown.

Gazing into her pool of water Morathi murmured her looking spell. As the water fogged over and then began to clear she saw the young princess dancing with the woodland king. She looked to be engrossed into their conversation. The king said something to her that made her throw her head back and laugh. The ever hermit woodland King never ventured out of his realm for anything. What was so special about her? Morathi snarled. ' _Enjoy yourself now girl.'_ She gazed back at the girl. The king was now staring at her intently and the girl was staring back at him. If only she had her _bath_. She would've been able to summon enough power to actually hear what they were discussing. Morathi continued to gaze upon her pool. The girl was now outside with the woodland prince. Morathi knew the look he held for Iman. The young prince was in love. She clapped her hands together. This was just going to be too easy. Not caring to see how the rest of the night would play out she waved the vision away and sought out her son.

It was no secret that the once powerful Morathi who had struck daemonic pacts was not so powerful at the moment. People had stopped worshipping her. When she had killed her sister it was then people saw her for what she really was. Even her son pushed her away. Well that and he wanted Iman as well. For marriage reasons. Malekith did not care about the power the girl had. For he had been given his own glimpse of a different fate with her. They were supposed to fall in love and she would love him no matter what. The premonition had come to him when he had touched the girl during her christening. An even his mother had not been invited to. So you can see why she needed Iman. She wanted her. She would marry her son and that would be final. With her being in the family Morathi would be able to siphon her powers as she saw fit.

20 years ago almost to the day Morathi had lost most of her magic. She had underestimated her hag sister Hellebron. Who knew the wench would sacrifice her life for the bastard daughter of her precious Shadow-Blade. Wounding her in the process. Morathi had fled her homeland of Ulthuan and settled in the Forbidding lands of Naggaroth. Alone and mostly isolated Morathi had been plotting and planning for years for the return on the girl.

Sitting in her bath Morathi began to formulate a plan. It was clear she wouldn't be able to get close to the girl at the moment but that didn't mean she couldn't have someone else get close to her. Who would be willing? She tossed the thought aside. To hell with the willing. She had enough strength to conjure a potion to make someone her puppet. She could also maintain control if she bathed enough. She would require slaves. Virgin slaves. That she needed to acquire first before she could even thing about brewing a mind spell. She would go to Karond Kar with her some of her most trusted Druchii. She could not involve her son. Not yet anyway. He would want to see that she was in fact better prepared this time. Smiling to herself and leaning back Morathi breathed a sigh of relief. She would in fact get Iman and she would marry her son.

Malekith had just returned from sparring at the training fields when he noticed he had a visitor. _An uninvited visitor_ he thought to himself. "Mother why are you here?" he asked with disgust in his voice.

Rising up from the chaise she had been lounging on Morathi walked towards her son. Clearly still angry she decided it was best not to suffer his wrath. She got straight to the point.

"Dear son I am here with good news. The girl has returned."

"What girl?"

Walking around so she could look him in his eyes Morathi grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Shadow-Blades daughter." He paused from taking a sip out of his chalice.

"You lie." Seeing her son was going to require more proof than just her words she pulled out a crystal and chanted some words. "Look and tell me what you see." She in instructed him.

Pulling the crystal from her hand Malekith gazed into the purple glowing light. He saw a girl. She was laying down gazing at the stars above her. Her eyes were like emeralds. He kept watching. She appeared to be weeping. It pained him to see her this way. She was powerful. Whatever the reason for her tears she should be making them bow down to her. Clearly she was weak. He would change that. He would mold her into the perfect mate.

Knocking the crystal from his mother's hands he yelled.

"Why is she there and not here?"

"I only recently found out she had returned. How I cannot say. In fact no one can. We must be smart this time. She is with the high elves and together they are powerful. We cannot defeat them if we rush into this. We must get her to come to us. Do not worry. She will be yours."

Removing his chest plates Malekith walked over to his mother and gently stroked her face with his thumb. "You better make good on your promise or I will fail to remember why it is I keep you around dear mother." His words were soft and gentle but his eyes told her he was not making and idol threat. Morathi knew she had to deliver this time. She could not let her son down again.

Laying in his bed, Malekith's mind wondered back to Iman. He had never fell in love before but had taken many lovers. The girl when captured would not love him right away but she would grow to. She would have no choice. He would kill anyone who stood in his was. He would kill any man that she had ever cared about. She would love him. He would make sure of it.

Smiling Malekith began to stroke himself to the thought of her. Finding his release soon after he fell asleep.

Morathi was set on finding out how the girl came to be in the woods. Which meant she needed information from pretty much the other side of the world. It just so happens a certain orc captain did in fact owe her a favor. He was set to arrive any moment.

Her most faithful assistant came into sitting room looking quite frazzled. "Ornvos, what has you so flushed?"

"My lady the orc captain that you sent for is here. He is not alone." Ornvos bowed down before her. Getting up from her seat Morathi quickly donned a robe and rushed out of the room. Tapping Ornvos on his shoulder. A gesture that meant he should follow and quickly.

Bursting through her great hall doors Morathi walked right up to her old friend and embraced her old friend. They began speaking black speech.

" **Morathi, you look as beautiful as ever."**

" **I wish I could same the same for you old friend."** He took no offense. He prided himself on his mangy looks. It put fear into his enemies. He knew Morathi meant it with respect. Morathi wasted no time. She summoned him here with one purpose.

'' **What do you know of the half breed bitch?"**

" **I do not know much but I have something very valuable that could possibly tell you about her."** Morathi's interest was definitely peaked.

" **How much do you want?"**

He shifted his position so he could lean against the table. He stroked his scarred face. Appearing to be deep in thought. He wasn't. He already know what he wanted. He just wanted Morathi to wait.

" **Well, speak now or leave!"** Morathi's voice boomed through the hall. Echoing off the pillars her voice lifting to the rafters above.

The orc captain smiled. Revealing his blackened teeth and decaying gums. Just then the doors opened and two smaller orcs brought in a person with a hood over his face.

" **I have no time for your games. What is this?"** Morathi pointed towards the hooded man.

Not dignifying her with an answer the Orc captain pulled the hood off the man. Morathi stepped back. A human? What could a mere mortal do for her?

" **What is the meaning of this?"**

" **This…"** the creature motioned to the man **"…is iman former lover. We found him in the woods near Rivendell. He had no idea what was going on."**

" **This is fantastic indeed. Now what of your payment?"**

" **I want Shadow kingdom. Seems like a fair trade."**

Not wanting the captain around anymore Morathi agreed. Of course she never intended for him to take control over anything. She would get rid of him when she no longer had use for him. He did not need to know that though.

"Ornvos!" Her minion quickly came to her call.

"See to it our visitor is cleaned up and his wounds are tended to. Feed him and make him _most_ comfortable." Morathi said leaving the human in Ornvos' possession.

A few hours later joey was in a locked room but it was comfortable. A fire was burning and he had a plethora of food spread out on a table. _What the hell is going on? Where is Brittani?_ When he had been trying to leave her body in the woods because he was sure he had killed her a yellow light had swallowed them up. Afraid that it was the police (because he's an idiot) he took off running. He never expected to see something out of a horror film. The creatures had captured him and tortured him. They wanted to know a lot about Brittani. He did not understand why. He had been reduced to sleeping in a cage and defecating himself. What little food they did give him he had to substitute by capturing rats and eating them raw.

Now here he was in what he assumed was a castle. Whatever this new person wanted he was more than happy to give them. As long as they kept him comfortable like this. Besides Brittani had betrayed him. He did not care if she lived or died. Whatever happened to her was her own fault. He was in survival mode and fuck anything that stood in his way of survival.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So Hey here is another chapter. My next chapter probably won't be out for a while. I have been neglecting my other fanfic and I need to find the inspiration to write some more. I am going to Baltimore this weekend so it won't be happening then. However I'm bringing my laptop just in case I do get a surge of inspiration. Anyway enjoy. Read and Review!**

3 Weeks had passed since the coming out party. Iman and Legolas had barely mixed words. The only time she had spoken to him directly was when he introduced a very pretty elleth to her when she had walked upon them kissing in her favorite garden. She kept her cool though. She did not give him the satisfaction of letting her jealousy show through. Iman knew the only reason he brought the elleth here was because he wanted Iman to catch them together. Legolas coolly introduced them and Iman politely greeted her in return. The young elleth was shooting daggers at Iman. Iman still smiled sweetly through the small talk.

Iman had thrown herself into her magic and her training. She was coming along nicely. Gandalf had been coaching her and she was able to control all the elements now. She was still trying to get a grip on her visions. As much as she missed Legolas and his company she was not going to chase after a man. She had done that before she came to middle earth and she was not going to repeat the pattern. While training with Gandalf she had learned that she could summon animals. It all started when they were training with water and she was fed up with the wizard pushing her to hard. She simply was thinking about fish jumping out of the water and hitting him in the face, and it happened. The wizard was totally stunned. However he knew right away what had happened.

Iman and her father had grown immensely close. He was her trainer. After all he was the world's greatest assassin. Spending time with her father was amazing. Shadow was as equally enthralled by his daughter. He had learned much of her past. She had told him of her upbringing. When he learned of all the people who were supposed to protect her he felt guilty and anger. The guilt was because he was unable to protect her and anger because how dare anyone touch his life line? How dare someone cause her pain and misery. Iman held no resentment towards her dad. She understood why she was sent away and it didnt matter anymore she was here now. 

Iman found herself saying goodbye to her mother today. The birth of her child was nearing and they needed to return to Gondor. Being that they were gone a lot longer than anticipated. She was sad. She felt they didnt get to bond as much as they shouldve. Regardless she understood her mother had pretty much a new life now. Aragorn had become a father figure in her life also. She would miss him tremendously. The king told her she was more than welcome to come and visit any time she saw fit.

Iman was also saying her good byes to King Thranduil. He had become a dear friend in his 3 weeks in Rivendell. "I will miss you ai er (Little one)." King Thanduil embraced her.

"I will miss you too, your highness."

"No you call me Thranduil." Iman blushed. "OK. I will miss you Thranduil."

"I have something for you." The king pulled a small package wrapped in green paper and handed it to her.

"Open it tonight. When you are alone." Iman beamed brightly. I have something for you as well. She swung her backpack off of her back and dug inside. A few moments later Iman produced a picture. The picture had been torn in two so only she remained visible.

"This is a picture of me. It was of me and a previous boyfriend but I destroyed that half. I don't want you to forget me. I had Gandalf spell it so it will never fade."

"You are such a sweet child. It is a shame my son is so selfish that he cannot see past his childish ways. He is going to lose a good friend." Thranduil gracefully pulled himself onto his elk and smiled at Iman. Before he departed he called out to her.

"I expect you to keep in touch little one. Do not forget to write. You will always have an ally with me."

Iman waved and watched until everyone was out of site. Turning around she saw that Legolas had been watching her probably the entire time. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. She headed straight for her father's tent. Not even bothering to knock Iman strolled in. Her father was sitting at his desk with his brow furrowed.  
"atar mani troubles lle?(father what troubles you)

Looking up from his desk Shadow smiled. He did not want to worry his daughter, but he also needed to be frank with her.

"I have received news that Morathi knows you have been found."

Taking a deep breath and walking over to the seat across from him Iman sat down. Iman could see the worry etched onto his face. A little rage built up in her. This bitch Morathi was getting on her nerves. She was the reason she had been torn apart from her family and ultimately why her mother and father were no longer together. Whatever was about to happen Iman was not going to down without a fight. "Father, do not worry. Whatever she is planning let her plan. We will make our own plans and we will stop her. She will not separate us again. I dont care how long i have to train. That bitch will burn."

Shadow looked into his daughters eyes and he saw a storm brewing. Even the weather outside had changed. The wind had picked up and a loud crack of thunder and lightning boomed. Just as soon as it begun it was over. He smiled.

"You have improved a great deal."

Iman lowered her head a little embarrassed.

"If she thinks she can bully us she is wrong." There is one thing I wanted to talk to you about. As you know I have been planning on leaving here within a weeks' time. However. I want you to travel to Lothlorien.

"What?!" Iman asked incredulously.

"I thought I was going home with you?" Shadow could see the anger in her eyes.

"You will be coming home with me I promise. I want you to train for a year with the Lady of Light."

Iman was a little hurt. She just got her father back and here he was sending her away again.

"There are mages where you live. Why must I have her train me? I don't know anyone there. I'm like an outsider around here." Iman's voice was raised. She stood up and began pacing. It's going to be so much harder for me to fit in there. I won't go." She crossed her arms and huffed

"Iman do not question me. I have good reason, The Lady has seen some things in her mirror. I need you to trust me please." Shadow pleaded with his daughter.

Iman knew either was she was going. She was angry.

"How long do I have until i leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Fucking tomorrow? How long have you been planning this? How long have you known?" Iman slammed her fist onto his desk.

"One week."

Iman turned her back to walk out. There was nothing her father could say that would make her any less angry.

"Legolas will be accompanying you. Along with Gandalf."

Stopping mid step. She turned around seething. Gandalf she did not mind but Legolas. They weren't even on speaking terms. Why would he see fit for that asshole to go with her. "I hate you." was all she said as she walked out her father tent and towards her room.

Iman got to her room and began packing. There was no sense of trying to wait until the last minute. She was going to Lothlorien to train. Iman realized something. Everyone wanted her best interest but all Iman could think about how it seemed no one ever wanted her around.

Iman finished packing a little after midnight. She didn't even bother to open Thranduils package. She threw into her duffle and zipped it up. Iman threw herself onto the bed and silently cried herself to sleep.

It was a 3 days ride to the spot where Gandalf had summoned the eagles. Iman was quite for the entire ride. Only speaking when being spoken to. Her father and Sendhil had joined her along with her grandfather and her twin uncles. Iman was currently unloading her horse and setting up her bedroll when Elrohir approached her.

"Why are you upset?" he gently asked her.

Not wanting to be mean but also not wanting to have a heart to heart Iman sighed heavily. Turning around to face him she realized she had never really interacted with Elrohir. He had been friendly enough but the two of them never spent any time together.

"I rather not speak about it. No disrespect."

Nodding his head Elrohir left her alone. He knew why she was upset he just figured it would help make her journey a little easier if she got it off her chest. He had argued with his father to intervene on her behalf but his father had quickly explained why it was not necessary. The world for Iman was dangerous and she needed to learn as much as possible. They could not coddle her. She needed to be able to protect herself when Morathi came for her. Elrohir could not deny his father's logic. His heart did weep for his niece.

Not wanting to be bothered Iman headed off towards the river. She wanted to wash her face an attempt to wash her body. She felt gross. Riding for three days in the scorching heat was not doing wonders for her hygiene.

Stripping out of her clothes and resting her towel on a rock Iman dove into the cool water. It was Euphoric. The cool water lapping at the aching muscles in her thighs. The water cleansing all the dirt and grime from underneath her nails. Realizing she needed air Iman pushed of the bottom of the river bed and burst through the surface of the calm water. Startling Legolas in the process.

Green eyes meeting blue ones Iman froze.

"I ummm… you uhhh" Legolas stuttered unable to take his eyes off her naked body. Iman covered her breast.

"What the fuck are you doing here." She yelled sinking a little in the water so she was no longer exposed.

"Your father sent me to look after you. I have been standing here for a while and didn't see you I was beginning to worry."

 _How long was I under the water?_ Iman questioned herself.

"I am bathing. I don't need to be watched every moment of my life jeez." Iman swam towards the shore.

"You do not know the area you cannot just wonder off." His words holding contempt in them.

Pausing mid stride Iman tried to reign in her emotions. He really wanted to do this now. He wanted to try and seemed concerned for her safety. What about her feelings. He had another thing coming if he thought she was just going to let him try and dictate her life too.

Iman stepped out of the water giving Legolas a nice little show of her body. Iman did not care at this point. She walked straight up to him and punched him in the nose.

"Fuck you Legolas." She shook her hand and walked off.

Legolas holding his injured nose cried out in pain. "You fucking broke it, are you insane?"

Iman said nothing. She toweled off got dressed and walked away. Not caring at all if she broke his nose. _That's what he gets_. She secretly mused to herself.

Legolas arrived back at the camp moments after Iman did. He was angry. He was only doing what her father had asked him to. He was not the one who broke her heart. She had broken his. Now that he took a second to actually playback the events of today and the past 3 weeks he realized he had been very cruel to Iman. He felt bad. He deserved the punch if not more. He punished her for being honest. He was supposed to be her friend and he had abandoned her. Going forward he would do everything in his power to make it up to her.

Shadow and Gandalf both looked up from the conversation to see a broken nose elf sit down by the fire.

"What happened to your face?" Gandalf questioned.

"I punched him." Iman interrupted before he could answer.

Sendhil shook with laughter. He was laughing so hard Iman couldn't help but bring a smile to her own face. Elrohir and Elladen joined him. Slapping their hands to their knees. Shadow looked confused. He didn't know what Legolas had done to warrant such an action from her and Gandalf just continued to smoke his pipe. His face held no emotion. Lord Elrond just sat there, his face held a look of indifference.

"Sendhil quite your laughing before you attract the creatures of the night." Shadow scolded. He turned to face Iman "And you…" He pointed. "…Will take first watch with the prince over there…"

"What!"

"…Whatever indifference you two have towards each other needs to be sorted out." He walked away not even giving her a chance to respond. Sendhil approached Iman with a huge grin plastered to his face. "Do not worry, He is more angry with himself than with you." He also walked away from the campsite to go rest.

Iman scurried off to take her position in a tall Oak tree. Just because she had to take first watch with Legolas didn't mean they had to be conjoined at the hip. Before she could even finish the though he had settled himself next to her.

"Ugh, I came up here to get away from you."

"I know."

"So why are you here? I do not want you around. You are a liar!"

"You know that is il-true"

"Isn't it Legolas? You are a selfish dick who only cares about himself."

"Iman, my anger was misplaced and I was acting out of anger and embarrassment. It was not my intention to harm you. Or to make you experience anguish. Does not change how I feel about you. I still love you and I meant every word that you said."

"You think you can just come up here and give me an excuses and a half ass apology is supposed to make me forgive you? You ignored me, no you pretended that I did not even exist. You also made sure I knew when you were with another woman. I do not believe you."

Legolas grabbed her am and pulled her onto his lap.

"Aye… what the hell are you doing? Let me go" She fought against him.

"No, I will not. I am truly sorry and until you accept my apology I will not let you go. I am not asking for total forgiveness, I am asking for a chance at redemption."

Iman conceded. She knew he was right and so was her father. She needed to choose her battles and it was stupid to not forgive the prince. She only hoped that he would truly prove he wanted to be her friend and guardian.

"Fine, I forgive you but you have a lot of making up to do. I don't want you to think this means we are in a romantic relationship. I know you love me and I love you to. Right now we need to be focused. Not building a life."

Legolas nodded in agreement. Grateful Iman accepted his apology. She wiggled off of his lap and took her previous seat. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the night. Elrohir and Elladen relieved them about 3 hours later. Climbing out of the tree and gracefully landing on her feet Elrohir gave Iman a knowing smile and she averted her eyes.

Iman quickly laid down on her bedroll totally exhausted from travelling and keeping watch. She popped in her headphones and drifted off to sleep to the sweet sound of jazz music.

Legolas' bedroll was on the opposite side of the campsite. He laid down and his mind went to his broken nose. It had already begun to heal and he had set it properly he smiled. He couldn't believe he didn't move out of the way. Iman was definitely fiery. Her body was amazing. He had gotten a full view of her. From her chocolate covered nipples to the light colored skin on her arse. She was a goddess. He planned on worshipping her body one day. With thoughts of a naked Iman in his dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OKAY SO I KNOW I SAID IMAN WAS GOING TO BE IN A LOVE TRIANGLE WITH SENDHIL AND LEGOLAS. I LIED. I HAD THIS IDEA ABOUT HER AND HALDIR AND I HAD TO CHANGE IT. IM SORRY. I COULDN'T FIND A WAY TO MAKE SENDHIL AND IMAN HAVE A CONNECTION. IT SEEMED A LITTLE PEDO TO ME. SEEING AS HE IS LIKE HER UNCLE. I KNOW I ALSO SAID I WOULDN'T UPDATE FOR AWHILE BUT THIS LITERALLY CAME TO ME WHILE I WAS SITTING AT MY DESK. SO I PULLED UP WORD AND STARTED TYPING AWAY. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 _-WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO REARRANGE ME? CERTAINLY NOT ME_

 _-ERYKAH BADU_

Iman was tired. After a 3 day stop and go hitch a fucking ride with the eagles, that was not comfortable at all, they were now walking which was going to be another 2 day hike until they reached Lothlorien. How she wished she had a car or hell even a bicycle. She desperately wanted a bath. She didn't bring a brush so her hair was an untamed mess of curls. She was grumpy and cranky and to top it all off she was having visions when she slept at night. Which in turned caused her to not sleep very well or at all. She was over it.

"I need to stop. I need a break." Iman said bitterly to Gandalf.

"We are almost there Iman, we do no need to delay any longer. You do not know what kind of evils lurk in these lands." Gandalf scolded her. Iman whipped her head around and glared at him. "Why can't you just like poof us there? You're an ancient Wizard right? Shouldn't you be capable?"

Gandalf ignore her. Purposely. He did not want to get into the depths of magic nor the limits of it. So he casually puffed his pipe blew out a smoked shaped sailboat.

Legolas let out a little chuckle. Iman gave him a death glare. Legolas averted his eyes. He did not want to incur her wrath again. He had just gotten back into her good graces and they were even laughing and joking again.

It was around noon when the traveling trio could see the border of Lothlorien. It was then when Gandalf suggested a reprieve. _Reprieve my ass_ Iman inwardly groaned. Digging around in her duffle Iman grabbed her headphones. If she was going to have to keep walking she at least wanted some tunes she could jam out to.

A blood curdling scream ripped through the air, just as Iman had finished stringing her headphones under her shirt. Before she could even blink Legolas was in her face shouting instructions. "Stay behind Gandalf and I, when it's clear run towards the tree line."

"What? Why I am not running away."

"Iman, Please do not argue with me. Do as you're told." Legolas dismissed her and stood defensively Gandalf joined him, staff and sword in hand.

Legolas let the first arrow fly nailing a creature in the neck. There were at least 30 of them. Iman was initially scared but she quickly gained her wits. She would stay behind them but if need be she was not running away like a bitch. She would protect herself. Her father would expect no less.

Gandalf had powerful bursts of blue light coming out of his staff and was duel wielding his sword. So far no orc was able to reach her. There were probably about 15 orcs left and Legolas and Gandalf were a little further apart from each other and Iman was gearing up to defend herself. She looked to the boulders they had been sitting on and quickly began to manipulate the stone into the shape of a spear.

Before she could finish Iman had fell to the ground. An orc was on top of her with his blade raised above her. "Aye, aren't you a pretty thing." He drug the rusty blade across her cheek. "I'm going to put a maggot hole in that belly of yours and see if that makes you prettier." He spat, sending black spittle everywhere. Iman gagged. She tried to wriggle free. She couldn't. She needed her hands to defend herself and with them pinned by the orcs knees she was fucked. _Think Iman, Think. What did your father tell you to do if you were pinned…?_ She remembered. With all the strength she could muster Iman slammed her head into the orcs face causing him to howl in pain and fall off of her. She quickly rolled over and stood up. She took advantage of her situation and kicked the orc in his stomach causing him to cry out in pain. She called for the spear she had made and without hesitation she pierced it through his skull.

Wasting no time Iman turned around and sent her spear corralling through an orc that was 5 feet away from beheading her. Iman's head began to hurt. It was taking a lot of concentration to maintain focus on the spear. Falling to her knees Iman cried out in pain as an arrow pierced her thigh. She searched for the culprit. Her eyes landed on a _thing_ that's stood almost as tall as Legolas and had armor that was a lot thicker than the previous 2 orcs she killed. He smiled at her and ran. Iman begged her body to give her the strength to kill her enemy.

Touching the dirt beneath her finger Iman willed it to listen to her. Creating ripples into the ground the earth began to rumble and the earth began to split open and branch out. Iman felt a warm substance on her lip. Blood. Her nose was bleeding. Her vision began to swirl she needed to stop. Slowly she coaxed her power back inside of her. She fell back. Iman did not know how much time passed by she did not know if she managed to kill the orc or in fact more than just him. Her gaze remained pointed towards the sky. The blood rushing through her veins was causing her hearing to hum. She tried to sit up. _So not a good idea._

Iman lay there breathing when a shadow was cast over her face. Above her stood an elf with long silver blonde hair and broad shoulders. His face was a little bigger than most elves.

"Are you okay?" The elf asked her concern and panic in his eyes. She was unable to speak. She was exhausted. She was fighting not to close her eyes.

Legolas quickly ran over and knelt down beside Iman pushing Haldir out of the way.

"Iman, speak. Are you well?" Legolas shook her gently.

"I think there is an arrow in me leg."

"There is. Do not move we need to try and pull it out."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"No don't, please." She pleaded.

"We have to. We need to pull it out so you can start to heal."

"Haldir is the tip poisoned?" Legolas asked.

"No it is not."

"Okay Iman take a deep breath. We will need to break it then pull it out."

Iman nodded her head and prepared herself for the pain. Too bad nothing in the world prepared it for it. It didn't hurt near as much going in. It was over in a flash but the pain lingered for a few more moments. Thankfully she did not pass out.

"Okay Iman, it went clean through. We are going to wrap it and try to get you to stand." She nodded her head. She mindlessly swiped the back of her hand across her sweat riddled forehead.

Legolas helped her stand. She gripped her head wincing from the pain of being pulled up so quickly. Her thigh did not feel so bad. She put a good amount of pressure on it and was able to stand unassisted. She scanned the carnage around her. Miscellaneous body parts lay strewn about eh ground. Black blood pooled beneath her feat. Then she noticed the canyon she had created.

"Omg did I do that?"

Gandalf nodded his head.

"I have to fix it I cannot leave it like that." Iman fought back tears.

"There is no time we need to get to the cover of the woods." Legolas said grabbing her hand.

Iman nodded her head. "Where is my duffle?"

An elf she didn't realize was standing there held up her bag. "Diola lle" (thank you)

The elf looked surprised she spoke Sindarian. Making hastes the group ran for the border steering clear of the mess Iman had made. Iman not quite recovered from using too much of her power improperly and her thigh aching she fell a little behind. She was next to the elf who had initially asked her was she alright. She was able to see him better now. Beautiful didn't do him justice. He seemed to have a glowing light emanating from his person and not one hair was out of place. It was hard for Iman not to look away. Haldir sensed her watching him. He turned his hand and smiled coyly at her. Iman quickly turned her head her cheeks flushed from being caught. The group probably ran for 3 hours and it was nearing twilight. Haldir suggested they stop and make camp.

The group sat around the campfire telling stories and catching. Iman felt a little isolated and decided to go refill her water pouch. Getting up to leave Gandalf suggested she take someone with her. Even though the stream was a short distance from their makeshift campsite. Haldir volunteered.

They walked in an awkward silence. Iman wondered if he thought her a perv because she was practically ogling him earlier.

"My name is Haldir." He said in perfect common tongue.

"I am Iman."

"I know who you are." He said.

Haldir knew of this girl for she is the one he saw in the mirror. The woman destined for him to fall in love with. He didn't know why. Of course she was beautiful any man with eyes could see that. She didn't seem ladylike or refined. He saw her as reckless. Brave but reckless. Her devastation to the ground could have swallowed Legolas and Gandalf. Why the Valor chose her was beyond his understanding and at that particular moment he could not see himself loving her. He scoffed at the thought.

"Is something wrong?" Iman asked.

Nothing that concerns you. "Dunmer". Iman froze in place. Did her just try and insult her. He did not want to get on her bad side. "Okay well I see I've already made a friend." She barked out sarcastically. Iman quickened her pace. She was not about to let this asshole degrade. Her she started counting aloud. Hoping that would calm her growing agitation at his words.

"Why are you counting?"

"None of your business."

She continued walking. He better not even think about touching her because if he did she would give him a taste of the same medicine she gave Legolas a few days ago. Reaching the stream Iman washed her face and began to fill her water pouch.

Haldir walked away to go relieve himself behind a tree. Iman took off her tunic revealing the black tank top with a built in sports bra she was wearing. She felt gross. Everything was sticking to her body. She rolled up her tank and noticed she had bruising on her torso from where that orc filth had sat on top of her. Haldir came back from around the tree. His breath left his body for a moment. Iman sat there bathed in the moonlight and her skin looked like the light that shown off Lady Galadriel. Most likely because she was her great great granddaughter. Her hair fell in her face in luxurious curls and her hands were rubbing her perfectly toned stomach. He noticed the bruising there. She definitely had more curves than the she-elves he had been with. Her breast were larger as well. Her green eyes glowed in the moonlight. He wondered if that's where she drew her power from. He could feel it wafting off of her. He reached out to him and wrapped him in a cocoon of warmth. He cleared his throat announcing his presence.

"May I take a look?"

Iman glanced over to him. Was he trying to be nice? Or maybe he was trying to lower her guard and stab her in the neck.

"Sure, but if you try anything I will set your ass on fire." She told him warningly. He chuckled. He definitely admired her spirit.

Haldir knelt down and touched her bare skin. It was so soft. Even under the dirt and grime she was covered in he could still smell citrus. Haldir's fingers were warm to the touch and sent shivers up her spine. He definitely let his hands linger a little bit too long but he couldn't help it. He was drawn to her, much to his dismay.

"What are you doing?" In unison they both turned the heads to see Legolas standing there.

"tendien a' y' harwa" (tending to a wound) Haldir replied with irritation. Why did he care? News had spread the prince fancied the girl. However he knew the valor had chosen Iman for him. Whatever feelings he thought he had were nothing but a shadow and a thought.

Legolas eyed the Marchwarden. Touching and rubbing over Iman. He did not approve. He also couldn't be jealous because Iman told him she did not want to focus on courtship. However he did not appreciate Haldir feeling her up.

Haldir hovered his lips above Iman's bruise and whispered some words she did not hear. His breath on her skin was giving her goose bumps. She let out a light giggle. Haldir looked at her telling her to be still with just a glance.

"I'm ticklish." She gushed.

Haldir finished his healing technique and helped Iman up. He nodded and walked back towards camp. Legolas walked over to Iman and pulled her in to an embrace.

"You did well today ai er" as he pressed a kiss to her head.

Iman wrapped her hands around him.

"Diola lle." (Thank you). Iman said up against his chest.

Legolas tilted Iman face up and gently pressed his lips to hers. He let his tongue caress her lips softly to which she happily opened her mouth to let him enter. Legolas slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. His tongue brushing against hers. His lips pushed a little more deepening the kiss as his hand came up to hold the back of her head. Iman pushed him away panting.

"Do you not desire me Melamin?" he asked, his eyes filled with hurt. Iman quickly threw her tunic back on.

"You know I do Legolas. I am not ready." She stepped back.

"Not even for me to kiss you? To touch your skin as you let Haldir?"

"Are you kidding me right now? Don't act like you walked up on us having sex. I was hurt and he was helping." She walked passed him. She did not feel like arguing she wanted to rest try and get some sleep.

Legolas followed her. The arrived back at camp to find mostly everyone asleep. Everyone except Haldir and Gandalf. Iman did not make eye contact with either of them. She just bid them goodnight and laid down on her bedroll. She didn't know how much sleep she was going to get tonight but she was most certainly going to try.

Iman woke up screaming. Starling everyone else awake. Legolas was the first one to be at her side. What was it? Iman looked straight at Haldir. Legolas followed her line of site.

"I saw you die." She directed at him. She stood up and walked over to him. "I had this same dream maybe 10 years ago, it was not a dream, was it?" Everyone looked around. Silently asking the question how did she know Haldir was pulled back from death? No one knew exactly how. Well two people did. The lady of light and Haldir. He remained quiet.

Gandalf spoke up. "My dear maybe it is best that you wait until you me the lord and lady of these lands." Iman did not break her gaze with Haldir. He did not look away either. He wondered if she knew. If she knew that his life was tied to his. That she was destined to fall in love with him and him with her.

Iman turned her back and packed up her bedroll. The sun was fully in the sky now. The sooner they got to the city the sooner she got to figure out just what the fuck was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: To my followers. Don't kill me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story. I started 2 other stories and this story takes a lot of work and research. I literally wrote like 5 different versions of this chapter and settled on this one. Don't worry though I have a lot more updating coming up. Please bear with me. The intro to a story is always the toughest. Please read and review!**

The group arrived in Caras Galadhon around mid-day. Iman was exhausted her leg was throbbing and her body was aching. Not to mention the wound on her leg needed to be properly taken care of, even though it was healing on it's on. She also desperately wanted a bath. Although nothing trumped her thoughts of Haldir. She figured it had all been a dream. But to have the same exact dream again and this time she could see his face. She realized there was something bigger at play here. Something that she wanted to get to the bottom of, when she was fresh and clean of course.

Immediately upon arriving Iman was whisked away to a talon of her own. It was luxurious. Almost every wall had a window. There was a kitchen and a living room but that's not what stuck out to her. It was the bedroom. The bed was up against a window. In her world It would've been considered a California King bed. With a canopy. The room was white and red. Flowers lined the bureau and there was a connecting bathroom. Iman wasn't sure how the plumbing worked being at the top of a tree but she didn't care. The handmaidens properly dressed the wound on her thigh and rubbed a cream into the bruises on her ribs and neck.

After a much needed bath Iman found herself lounging on the couch looking up through the glass ceiling. It was nearing twilight and the stars were beginning to peek through the sky. Iman longed to go outside and lay underneath the moonlight. She had always been drawn to it. Always felt a calling to stop for a beat and appreciate the light that the stars and moon provided. Even though she had been sleeping underneath the stars for a while now, she couldn't appreciate it then. She was harboring aggression towards her father. Still trying to process her life now and Legolas. So quickly packing a blanket and a pillow Iman left her talon and searched for a wooded area that would allow her to see the stars.

Halidir noticed Iman heading off into the woods with a small pack and pillow in her arms. Not wanting her to wander too far he decided to follow her quietly. Just to keep an ever watchful eye on her. It would be hard for her to leave the forest completely before the guards on the borders stopped her but still he needed to protect her. It was his duty.

Iman came into a slight clearing and began to set up her blanket and her pillow. Life had come barreling at her fast these past few months. Everything was such an adjustment. Being chosen for some prophecy which she didn't even know what exactly the prophecy entailed. Meeting her parents. Her feelings for Legolas. Which were sudden and still a little unclear. Then the new elf who she was sure she had a connection to, was also unclear. It was an emotional connection. She could feel it deep in her gut. It was hard to explain. Iman let out a loud huff. At least the night was clear and for that she was thankful. Closing her eyes Iman picked up the breeze a little. Causing the wind to swirl around her and the crisp autumn air to tickle her skin. Iman let out a little laugh. Despite life's lemons she could manage to find a simple peace in her powers.

Haldir watched as Iman smiled and called the wind to her will. He had not spoken much to the girl. Except when he had healed her. Haldir thought it was one of the single greatest moments of his long years. Touching her skin made him feel possessive. It made him want to hide her away for none to touch or look at. She was his and his alone. Anyone could see she was beautiful but Haldir saw more. She was lonely. She had no one. The prince? Barely. In her eyes he could see confusion and chaos. There was also a darkness there that frightened him. It was probably the same darkness that brought him back from death. Tremendously grateful but terrifyingly afraid of that darkness. Iman was also brave. He watched how she had bravely fought against the orcs. He listened as Legolas bid her to run and she denied his request. Haldir was confused. She was all the things he would not look for in a mate. So why had the gods decided she was the one he was to be bound to? Why did he already feel an overwhelming urge to be in her presence? Haldir decided to engage in her conversation. Walking a little closer he cleared his throat which caused Iman to release the wind and sit up.

"Jesus Christ you scared me! Iman's green eyes blazing with annoyance.

"I am sorry to have startled you. Do you mind if I join you?"

Iman shook her head and scooted over to allow room for Haldir. She eyed him carefully as he sat down at the other end of the blanket. He was plainly dressed. Nothing special about his attire except the bow strapped to his back. His hair was down save for the two-braids on the side of his head and connecting in the back. Sensing her watching Haldir offered her a smile.

"I think we got off to a bad start." He started the conversation.

"I did not mean to offend you when I called you Dunmer."

Iman waved him off.

"It's fine. I've been called worse. I'm sure I overreacted. I'm still getting use to people...er _Elves_ speaking so freely."

"None the less let's start over. I am Haldir." He extended his hands to hers but his palm was facing up. Iman smiled and placed her hand into his.

"I'm Iman. But I'm also known as Brittani."

Haldir brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. The skin was soft and her hands were tiny and thin. So much so you could see the veins and bones there.

"Britt-tah-knee?" A small giggle erupted from Iman's throat.

"The world where I grew up, that's what I was called there."

Haldir nodded and let go of her hand that he was still holding. A moment of silence passed between them. Haldir unsure of what to say and Iman just waiting to start firing off questions. She decided to ease her way into the conversation.

"Why did I dream about you?"

Haldir regarded Iman with a passive expression. He was unsure if he should answer her question. Would she believe him? Maybe the Lady would be better suited to explain to Iman why she had dreamed of him.

"I don't know."

Iman rolled her eyes.

"You're lying."

Haldir looked away from her and up at the stars.

"Look I know you know why. I could tell by your expression when I woke up screaming. I'm sure I'll find out eventually I was just hoping to hear it from you." Iman's words trailed off. She didn't know why she wanted to hear it from Haldir. Perhaps it was because she knew her grandmother was very powerful and held a great title and sure Haldir did too but he wasn't as intimidating as her grandmother was. She hadn't even met her yet and she was nervous.

 _Tell her…_

Haldir heard his Queen's voice echo in his head.

 _All will be well. Trust is earned. Remember that._

Just like that the voice was gone. Haldir cleared his throat and turned to face Iman.

"How long ago did you have the first dream?" Haldir asked her.

Iman ran a hand through a curl that had lost its way out of its bun. Her hand settled onto her lap and she inhaled a deep breath.

"About 10 years ago."

"Well about 10 years ago there was a great war. It was the battle for Middle Earth. There was a great darkness and one of the battles of this war almost claimed my life. I had been struck down by an Uruk-Hai. I was making my peace with the world when a light consumed my thoughts and I saw a weeping girl."

Iman's mouth fell open. She knew Haldir spoke the truth. She had saw him fall. She had been weeping because it was like she could feel his pain and his life leaving his body.

"That was me." Iman replied.

Haldir nodded his head.

"I don't understand much after that. Only what has been told to me. Somehow you saved me. In doing so our lives became bound to each other."

Iman released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I saved you?"

Haldir nodded his head again.

"What do you mean bound to each other?"

Haldir looked down slightly embarrassed.

"It means that if you die I die. If I die you die." Haldir trailed off. Not really wanting to explain more.

"I feel like there is a but there. Or something you're not saying."

Haldir gazed into her eyes. She was absolutely breathtaking. He could feel her magic swarming around him like a thin blanket of warmth. He wondered if she could feel it calling to him?

"There is more. I feel like I shouldn't say."

Iman sucked her teeth and furrowed her brows.

"Why the fuck not?"

"Do you always speak that way."

Iman stood to leave. Not bothering to gather the blanket.

"Sometimes I do. I'm not going to beg you to tell me."

Iman grabbed her pillow and walked away from the clearing back to her talon. Haldir laughed to himself. She was stubborn. He could clearly see he would have his hands full. All would be revealed in due time. Little Iman was going to have to learn to be patient. After all she is immortal. Time is all they have.

Arriving back at her talon Legolas was waiting for Iman at the door. Greeting him with a smile Iman invited him in and headed towards the kitchen to grab a bit to eat.

"Were you out exploring?" Legolas grinned cheekily behind her. Iman grabbed some wine and some fruit and sat down in the living room. Legolas joined her.

"I went out to look at the stars and Haldir was there."

Legolas perked up at the sound of Haldir's name.

"Oh? Did you stargaze with him?"

Iman cut her eyes at Legolas. Jealous for no reason. It would be kind of cute if she didn't know the negative side to jealousy. Which is how she wound up in middle earth.

"You're upset, why?"

"You're avoiding the question."

Iman sat up.

"Here we go again. You have no reason to be upset. Are we not friends? Can we not speak freely to each other? Let's not forget what _you_ did to _me_? Need I remind you?"

Iman's green eyes were blazing with anger. Legolas only thought about himself and acted impulsively.

"Iman I did not mean to offend you. I just do not like the way he looks at you."

"And how is that?"

"He looks at you like you are the most beloved star. Like and elleth in love."

Iman stood up. She didn't need Legolas shit right now. How the fuck was she supposed to know how and why Haldir looked at her the way Legolas was claiming he did.

"How should I know. You've watched me every day since I've arrived in this world. This is my first time meeting him. You're being jealous and that's not what I need right now."

Iman stood in front of Legolas peering down out him. Her eyes unreadable. Legolas knew she was right but that didn't mean he had to like the way Haldir looked at her.

Legolas sat back and pulled Iman on to his lap.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cause you distress. I know you don't know why."

Iman gently stroked Legolas' cheek. This is the Legolas that she fell in love with. The one who was curious and apologetic and understanding. Legolas grabbed Iman's wrist and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. His lips lingering for more than a moment. Iman leaned down to and gently pushed her lips onto his. The kiss was exploratory. Gentle nibbles and nips. Legolas' hands traveled down her hips giving them a gentle squeeze. Iman let out a little moan to which he took advantage of.

Legolas' tongue darted into Iman's and started exploring. His hands gripping her tighter. Iman wasn't stopping him. She experimentally grinded against him. Legolas said something in elvish that she did not understand. Unexpectedly Legolas pulled away from the kiss and looked up at her.

Iman was confused. Is this not what he wanted? It's what she wanted. It had been so long. Never a fan of masturbation she needed to find some sort of release.

"We can't." Legolas said as he gently pushed her off of him and stood up.

"Why not?" Iman said trying to hide her hurt feelings. Was this some form of payback for when she turned him away weeks ago in Rivendell?

Legolas walked into the kitchen and poured himself some water.

"You are royalty. You are a woman. I know you have experienced things before you came here to Middle Earth but now I must respect your title."

Iman opened her mouth to speak but decided that Legolas was right. She had wanted a mother and a father all her life. They petty squabbling she had done with them needed to stop. It was time to start acting like a princess.

"I suppose you are right. At least let me walk you to the door." Iman breezed past him with a small smile on her face. Legolas followed. Opening the door Iman stood next to it her eyes on the floor. Stopping in front of her Legolas placed his fingers on her chin and tilted it upwards so he could see her eyes.

"Amin vesta amin will uma sina right. lle naa worth ta." (I promise I will do this right. You are worth it.)

Iman did not smile bet her eyes understood. Legolas placed a lingering kiss on her lips and was gone right after. Closing the door with a sigh Iman thought how tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Iman was being led through the city by Haldir. Their walk was silent. Questions on the tip of her tongue but the wardens stone cold expression was deterring her from even making eye contact with him. Why was he angry with her? Haldir's jaw ticked. He had seen the prince leaving her talon and kissing her. He could smell their arousal. He planned on confronting the prince right away but his brother approaching him had delayed the confrontation. Iman looked absolutely ravishing in her dress. it was white and drug along the forest floor with a short train behind her. Her hair hung down past her butt in long tight curls, her natural curl pattern. The sleeves of her dress shaped like bells as it passed her hands had crystal embellishing along the ends. A small crown on her head to signify she was in fact a princess of Har Ganeth. Other Elves looked on in awe as she was lead to her grandmother's quarters. Some smiling others whispering. Iman did not care. It wasn't the first time in her life she had been looked at with curiosity and she was sure it would not be the last.

Haldir came to a set of stairs that wound up a really big tree. Holding out his hand Iman slipped her into his. His hands were smooth and cool to the touch. Haldir began to walk up the stairs and Iman remained right behind him. Once at the top Haldir gently released her hand and stepped to stand beside her. Iman finally looked at him. He motioned forward with his head. Iman was met with a tall blonde woman who was glowing. She was shrouded in light and her face absolutely beautiful. Iman thought she was beautifully androgynous. Learning from her mother the proper way of elf etiquette, Iman bowed her head.

"Thank you Haldir for escorting my lost one. Please stay we all have much to discuss." The lady of light turned around and walked inside. Iman and Haldir followed. She led them through the talon and out of a side narrow passage that let out to a set of stone steps. She came to a short stone pillar and turned around.

"Iman this is my mirror. It allows me to see all. Things what were, and things that are, and things that yet may be. You have many questions that I think may be answered through the mirror." The lady turned around and filled a small pitcher with water and then poured it into the mirror. She gestured for Iman to step forward.

Iman looked at Haldir who offered her a small smile, calming her nerves she began to walk. With bare feet Iman padded over to the pillar placing both hands on the side of the mirror and glanced in. Seeing nothing at first and then ripples began to form.

At first there was darkness and then there was a bright light. The light was more golden than orange. Looking around she saw a man sitting on a stone bench underneath a cherry blossom tree that overlooked a waterfall. The man turned around and smiled brightly at her.

"Come sit. We have much to discuss."

Iman sat next to the man overwhelmed by his presence. She could feel a power emanating from him like no other.

"You have grown much since I last checked on you. How beautiful you have become."

Iman fiddled with her hands unsure if she should start asking questions or let the man talk.

"It is alright, do not be afraid. Ask what you seek."

"Who are you?"

"I am the father of all, also known as Eru."

Iman's mouth fell open. Though she had been in middle earth for a short time the name did not go unrecognized. The man let out a little chuckle.

"Seems as though you have heard of me."

Iman nodded her head.

"You want to know what makes you so special and mostly about Haldir. Am I right?"

Iman perked up.

"Yes, also about the prophecy. I keep hearing so much about it but I don't even know what it is. It's exhausting trying to find out from others who them themselves don't know or won't say."

"I've noticed that secrecy is so common amongst my children. Why? I am unsure. However, you are needed for a great cause. Do you know of Morathi?" Iman nodded her head.

"Well she had a son Malekith who was foretold you would be his bride and would control the sacred fires. Whoever controls them rules over all elven kind, dark and light alike. Also in turn ruling over the rest of the world. You and you alone can control the sacred flame. So like any man, he craves power. He also craves you. You were promised to another long ago, but that is a discussion for another time."

"Why me, how?" Iman asked hardly being able to accept the information she was being given.

"Why, because I chose you. I have seen your spirit for quite some time and you are worthy. There will be a time where you come to doubt yourself. Do not. You have the power to choose good and evil."

Iman stood up.

"This is an awful lot of pressure to put on one person. I mean I'm not special. I don't fit in here I always feel alone. I make bad decisions which is how I think led me here. I think you picked the worst person for the job, no disrespect."

Eru stood up and laughed. He took Iman's hand and led her across a bridge that appeared out of nowhere.

"I never choose wrong. Do not dwell on the responsibility for when the time comes you will know what to do. Take great care under your grandmother's tutelage she is wise."

Reaching the other side Eru turned to Iman and brushed a stray hair away from her face.

"You are coveted by many. Mostly by the one who can't have you. A curse I'm afraid I cannot break. So in turn I paired you with a man who is well suited to your needs. He needs you. His life is your life and your life his. No matter what you choose he will need you. Do not let him down. I know things seem overwhelming now but once your task is complete all will be clear."

Eru took Iman's hand in his and kissed it. His thumb running across her knuckles. The world began to fade and Iman was slipping away from his grasps just before he disappeared out of sight he said one final thing.

"I did not create you I chose you. You were a gift I could not keep for myself."

Iman was back staring at her own reflection. Unsure if what just happened was real or some kind of weird acid trip. Deciding to go with real, seeing as there were no drugs readily available for her to consume. Stepping back Iman pondered Eru's last words. _She was a gift he could not keep for himself._ She silently cursed to herself. Damn the Elves and their riddles. Why couldn't they just say things flat out.

Forgetting that she was alone the lady's words startled her.

"Was all revealed?"

"I think I have more questions than when I started. But the things I wanted to know were answered. I spoke with Eru."

Haldir's eyes widened and Galadriel just smiled.

"You have been touched by him. It is not surprising that he himself would speak with you. I think he favors you. For reasons that have yet been revealed." Haldir noticed the lady smirk. She may have been telling the truth but there was more information she knew.


End file.
